La nouvelle poupée de Wesker
by Heather-Shelley
Summary: Plus d'Excella, plus de Jill... Il est temps pour Wesker de trouver une nouvelle poupée. Une qui ne serait pas trop dure à prendre et qui amènerait Chris dans ces filets. Le choix est vite faire.
1. Retrouvailles

_**Auteur :**_ Heather-Shelley (Evy)

_**Personnages :**_ Rebecca C. – A. Wesker – Chris R. – Claire R.

_**Personnages du chapitre :**_ Rebecca C. – A. Wesker.

_**Genre :**_ Hurt / Comfort

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Résumé globale :**_ Plus d'Excella, plus de Jill… Il est temps pour Wesker de se trouver une nouvelle poupée. De préférence un qu'il pourrait avoir facilement et qui ferrait venir Chris à ses pieds. Il faut croire que la réponse est vite trouvée.

_**Résumé du chapitre :**_ Retrouvailles « mouvementées » entre ce cher Wesker (j'ai vraiment du mal avec son prénom…) et Rebecca. Beaucoup d'eau est passée sous les ponts, pourtant le passé semble si proche…

_**Oui, j'ai encore des choses à dire :**_ La première, c'est la traditionnel « Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à Capcom, je ne fais que les utilisés. Je suis la seule contre qui il faut se retourner concernant les fautes que vous rencontrerez ». Vous connaissez sans doute ce refrain par cœur, mais il est très important, contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire.

Ensuite, je veux m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Disons que j'ai confié le texte à ma gentille petite-sœur/correctrice, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de finir et comme j'ai dit à « mon Capitaine » que je posterais le premier chapitre aujourd'hui… Tant pis ! Je corrigerais par la suite !

Si le premier chapitre est très… Soft, la fic n'en contiendra pas moins plusieurs chapitres hentai/yaoi (d'où le rating M). Et niveau couple, je vous « offre » Rebecca/Wesker et Chris/Wesker.

La fic en elle-même m'a été inspirée de mon Capitaine, justement. Disons qu'il… Me tape assez souvent sur les doigts (pas que, mais c'est un secret) et me répète sans cesse que « Rebecca va devenir la nouvelle Excella. » Pour faire simple, j'ai décidé de l'appliquer.

Contrairement à _Loin de ce que j'ai connus_, _La nouvelle poupée de Wesker_ n'aura rien de régulier dans la publication. Tout dépendra de comment je peux avancer (et donc de mes disponibilités) et de mon inspiration… Je ferais en sorte de ne pas trop trainer, mais je ne garantis rien.

Enfin… Je sais sur qui compter pour me secouer les puces ! x)

Un dernier mot, directement à mon supérieur : il est fort probable que tu retrouves, mot pour mot, des phrases que nous nous sommes dites à travers nos multiples conversations, et pour cause, je m'en suis beaucoup inspirée. D'ailleurs, je te remercie beaucoup de m'avoir grandement constitué les dialogues !

Sur ce et bien… Très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p>Mardi 1er Juin 2010… Déjà… Bientôt 29 ans… Déjà… Et parmi toutes ces années, pas tout à fait 12 à « pourchasser » le bioterrorisme… Déjà…<p>

D'un coup, je me sens presque vieille. Le temps file si vite… Je revois encore la môme de dix-sept ans qui arrive aux bureaux des S.T.A.R.S., toute intimidée. Je peux retracer ses gestes exacts dans ma mémoire comme s'ils ne remontaient pas à plus de quelques heures. Le silence après qu'elle se soit présentée aux Bravo, la découverte du labo où elle allait pouvoir s'adonner à ce qui la passionnait tant, la biochimie.

Je me souviens aussi très bien d'elle un mois plus tard, quand l'hélicoptère s'est – plus ou moins - écrasé dans la forêt et l'effort quasiment surhumain qu'il lui avait fallu fournir pour garder son calme. Et après ça, dans la forêt, devant le train, dans le train, la nuit qui avait suivi. Et même par la suite, une nouvelle journée, et une autre nuit blanche…

Je connais encore chaque détails de ce mois de juillet 1998, chaque impression, chaque sensation, tout. Tout est gravé en moi au fer rouge. Et c'est pour ça que je lutte, avec les autres. Pour expier ces nuits infernales, pour ne pas me concentrer sur cette cicatrice encore douloureuse après tout ce temps. Et tout ça parce que je me connais et que je sais que si je ne fais rien, je me détruirais toute seule.

De l'adolescente qui portait mon nom, il ne reste pas grand-chose… Une extrême fragilité émotionnelle, un corps quasiment identique, une coiffure inchangée… Et d'horribles souvenirs.

Maintenant, je suis une femme, une adulte réfléchie et beaucoup plus mûre que la gosse du commencement. J'ai la chance de bénéficier, non pas d'une intelligence supérieure aux autres, mais plutôt d'une réflexion plus profonde que la leur. Celle que mes études m'ont inculquées. Enfin… Je suis surtout un agent du B.S.A.A. parmi tant d'autres en fin de compte. Seulement contrairement à eux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas agir. Mon travail consiste principalement en du décryptage de données scientifiques, c'est ce que je fais le mieux, on se demande bien pourquoi. Quand ils n'ont pas de binômes de disponibles, je me retrouve sur les missions sans risques, mais jamais seule. Il a dû arriver aussi que l'on m'emploie à la pêche aux infos, mais encore une fois dans une situation où j'aurais pu avoir un pistolet à eau comme arme, je n'aurais pas couru plus de risques.

Tous passent leur temps à m'assurer que ce que je fais est important pour l'alliance. Je n'en doute pas. Mais je m'ennuie. J'ai envie d'être utile au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je voudrais sentir à nouveau la peur de la mort, l'adrénaline du combat, la recherche pour arriver à un but, la difficulté d'obtenir des informations vraies et utiles pour toi…

C'est sans aucun doute là que se place ma plus grande différence avec la gamine que j'étais au moment où les S.T.A.R.S. existaient encore. Elle redoutait le terrain, je ne demande plus qu'à y aller.

En réalité, les 23 et 24 juillet 1998 ont réellement marqués un tournant dans ma vie. Après tout ce que j'avais ressentis pendant ces deux nuits en enfer, certes j'étais épuisée aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais quand on vit une épreuve pareille, la vie semble avoir perdu son ardeur, après. C'est comme si plus rien ne se passait. Je suis restée une personne sensible à pas mal de choses, surtout au niveau sentimental, mais avec une telle impression de ne pas vivre, au fond. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais cette absence d'épreuve est des plus lassantes. Je veux retrouver la difficulté et la peur. Je veux me réveiller de se sommeil trop long.

Et puis quoiqu'ils en disent, je suis tout aussi compétente que les autres, mes capacités sont parfaitement égales aux leurs. Je suis en parfaite forme physique, je m'entraine encore au tir et mes résultats ne sont pas des plus mauvais, tout le monde me dit que mes réflexions sont logiques et absolument irréprochables… Alors pourquoi me retenir ? Je ne suis plus l'innocente enfant qu'ils ont connu encore au début de l'alliance. J'aimerais tant qu'ils le reconnaissent…

Il est tard, je viens de sortir des bureaux. Il fait nuit, comme d'habitude. Et aussi comme d'habitude, je suis seule. Ce n'est pas à cause de l'heure qu'il n'y a personne avec moi ni même personne qui attende après moi, quelque part. Dans un endroit que l'on appellerait « chez nous », par exemple. Si la plus part d'entre nous ont un mari – ou une femme – et quelque fois même un ou plusieurs marmots, les trois anciens de l'équipe d'élite sommes encore seuls. Certes, nous sommes en réalité quatre survivants, mais sur ce point-là, Barry ne compte pas : il avait déjà une famille avant de passer la porte du manoir Spencer.

Celle d'entre nous qui a été voleuse est quelqu'un de très indépendant. En tout cas, elle semble l'être bien trop pour s'attacher plus qu'en amitié. Peut-être aussi chercher-t-elle quelqu'un de trop parfait… Mais c'est son problème, pas le mien.

L'ex-militaire est tellement prit par sa quête de Wesker… Il veut à tout prix l'arrêter, le tuer. C'est sans aucun doute la seule chose qui occupe ses pensées. A cause de ça, il ne regarde pas autour de lui. Pourtant il a toute la gente féminine – ou presque – pour lui tout seul, alors il pourrait s'y intéresser un peu.

Moi, je semble être la seule à me dire, quand j'ai du temps à perdre, que j'aimerais être au bras de quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression d'être la seule à songer que malgré la situation difficile –surtout de notre point de vue -, qu'il me plairait d'avoir un bonheur personnel, que je voudrais avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Enfin pas vraiment « quelqu'un », je sais très bien qui je veux près de moi. Et c'est très probablement sur ce point que l'adolescente innocente et moi nous ressemblons le plus. Elle était amoureuse de Chris Redfield, je le suis encore.

Evidemment, j'ai appris à refouler ce sentiment au maximum. Assez pour qu'il n'affecte pas notre relation professionnelle tout du moins. Je ne me permettrais jamais de foutre en l'air notre relation minimum en allant trop loin. Sa présence est importante pour moi. Je n'imagine même pas ce que je deviendrais s'il refusait de m'approcher. Non, les choses sont bien mieux ainsi. Il vient quand il a un document ou deux à me faire « traduire ». Je le vois régulièrement et c'est suffisant.

Bien sûr, que je cache énormément mon affection pour lui n'empêche pas que je sens mon cœur s'emballer quand il est très proche ou qu'il occupe une très grande partie de mes pensées… Mais tout ça il ne le sait pas. Et il ne le saura jamais, car je ne veux pas lui causer de tords. Pour lui, je serais toujours une gamine, ce qui est un peu vrai avec nos sept ans d'écart. Je suis plus jeune que sa petite sœur, alors comment puis-je espérer qu'il s'intéresse à moi ?

Un courant d'air s'infiltre dans ma veste ouverte. Je frissonne et la rajuste simplement. Si je n'ai jamais cessé de porter des vestes longues, j'ai perdu l'habitude de les fermer depuis Racoon City. Disons que peu importe si mon holster est à ma hanche ou à ma cuisse, avec un manteau du type, il est plus facile de dégainer quand elle vole autour de toi que dans tu dois défaire les boutons un a un.

Oui, j'ai toujours une arme avec moi, une habitude qui – comme la précédente - me vient de la ville disparue de la carte… Je ne crains plus grand-chose actuellement, mais on m'a toujours appris à être prudente. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si la nuit était rassurante. Comme je suis toujours ou presque la dernière à partir, mes supérieurs et mes collègues préfèrent me savoir avec. Et ceux malgré la maigre importance qu'ils m'accordent, forcement. Enfin je ne vais pas mentir sur le fait que moi aussi, je préfère largement avoir ce vieux Beretta avec moi.

Second oui, je traine toujours la même arme depuis le manoir Spencer. En même temps, sachant que je ne fais quasiment jamais de terrain, je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'en avoir une autre, loin de là. Et puis je me suis habituée à ce revolver… Et dire qu'à l'origine, ce n'est pas le mien… Merci à celui des Bravo qui s'est sacrifié pour moi – indirectement, certes -, je ne suis vraiment qu'une ingrate, je ne me souviens plus lequel d'entre vous me l'a « légué »…

Dans un soupir, je jette un œil à ma montre. 23h10. Il est vraiment temps que je rentre ! D'un pas rapide, je prends la direction de mon appartement. Beaucoup voient le fait d'habiter près de son lieu de travail comme un inconvénient, pour moi, c'est un avantage. Il est tout à fait compréhensible, je crois, que prendre la voiture à une heure pareille tous les soirs ne soit pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'intéresse. Rien ne me contraint de rester aussi tard, c'est vrai aussi. Mais je déteste l'inachevé, alors je veux toujours terminer ce que je fais… En même temps, si je regardais un peu plus ma montre, je saurais peut-être si j'ai le temps de recommencer autre chose ou non. Mais bon, pour moi, elle sert plus de bijou qu'autre chose, j'ignore même s'il lui reste des piles. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi je sors à la même heure tous les soirs depuis au moins un mois…

Des pas résonnent derrière moi je garde le silence et continue mon chemin. Je ne vois pas vraiment qui pourrait trainer dehors à une heure pareille, mais ce n'est pas la peine de me faire des idées pour rien.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, je suis certaine d'être suivie. Je prends une grand inspiration, pause ma main sur mon arme au cas où et m'arrête, les pas s'arrêtent en même temps que moi. Rapidement, je fais volte-face, mais ne vois personne. Il est peut-être tard mais je n'entends pas de voix et si ma condition m'avait rendu parano', je serais au courant. La personne à simplement réussi à bien se dissimuler dans l'obscurité.

- Qui est là ? Dis-je, cherchant à être sévère.

C'est définitif, malgré toutes ces années, je n'ai pas plus d'autorité dans la voix que l'adolescente de mon souvenir n'en avait. C'est complètement ridicule. Petite correction : je suis complètement ridicule. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'occasion de m'exercer à donner des ordres…

- Aucun souvenir de moi, officier Chambers ? Répond la personne, presque amusée.

Officier ? C'est un titre que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps ! Qui peut encore m'appeler comme ça ? Quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas revu depuis les S.T.A.R.S. ? Sans doute… En tout cas, je ne vois pas qui d'autre. Si un ancien de la squad avait voulu me taquiner avec ça, je l'aurais reconnu tout de suite. Là, je ne suis pas fichue de me souvenir.

La tonalité de la voix m'est très familière, mais je suis incapable de la raccrocher à un visage ou un nom. C'est pour le moins frustrant, de savoir que la personne à qui tu parles te connait, mais toi, tu ne la connais pas. Ou que tu connais mais que tu l'as oubliée, c'est pareil.

Je ne réponds pas, trop sur le qui-vive pour chercher mes mots. Finalement, les pas se font de nouveau entendre, mais encore derrière moi.

Il se fiche de moi !

Je pivote et dégaine mon arme, il ne me faut pas deux secondes pour identifier ma cible et la viser. Sous le mauvais éclairage du réverbère, une silhouette est apparue. Le visage se dessine sous mes yeux mais je n'arrive toujours pas à me souvenir.

- Tu oses pointer ton arme sur ton supérieur, Rebecca ? Tu mériterais une mise à pied pour ça.

_Boum, boum._ Mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je l'entends, je le sens, j'ai l'impression de revivre. Mais la joie est de courte durée, je suis enfin capable de mettre bout à bout ce que j'observe et ce dont je me rappelle. J'ai un nom sur le bout des lèvres…

Wesker ! C'est lui, j'en suis sûre. Comment ai-je pu mettre aussi longtemps à le reconnaitre ? Lui qui nous a trahis. Lui qui m'a tiré dessus !

Je mets tout en œuvre pour rester calme. Ce n'est pas si difficile, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne veux pas risquer de me mettre en danger. Du moins pas plus que je ne le suis. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas non plus le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ! Il représente une telle menace…

Indécise, je l'observe en silence. C'est fou comme il semble ne pas avoir changé. Non, j'en suis même sûre, il n'a pas changé. Pourtant c'est impossible ! En dix ans, ne pas prendre une ride, un signe de vieillesse ? A son âge ? Ce n'est pas crédible. Malgré tout, c'est le cas.

Et évidemment, il porte toujours ses sempiternelles lunettes de soleil… En pleine nuit bordel ! En même temps, je ne devrais pas être surprise, il les avait en juillet 98, dans le manoir. Si j'en avais eu le temps, je me serais longuement demandée si elles ne lui étaient pas greffées, mais pour le coup, j'ais autre chose à faire.

- Tu as changé, depuis le temps…, remarque-t-il.

- Pas vous, Capitaine Wesker.

Oui, je me suis enfin décidée à répondre. Surprenant, hein ! En même temps, ce n'est pas en laissant ma timidité prendre le dessus que je vais lui montrer que je suis une adulte. Enfin… Je croyais l'être. Son apparition commence à m'en faire douter. Mais après tout, je n'ai rien à perdre en essayant de rester sûre de mes actes. Mais vraiment essayer, parce que c'est très mal parti…

J'aimerais bien m'expliquer une chose, aussi… Pourquoi est-ce que je le nomme encore avec autant de respect ? Il ne le mérite pas. J'aurais aimé me dire que ce titre était ironique, mais mon intonation ne me laissait même pas cette possibilité. Je me déteste. Il… Il est tout ce que je dois détester ! Une personne normale lui aurait craché au visage. Et moi, je ne suis même pas capable de m'adresser à lui sans faire preuve de zèle alors qu'il n'est pas sensé avoir encore de l'autorité sur moi. Pathétique.

- La science fait des merveilles, explique-t-il. Tu es plutôt bien placée pour le savoir.

- Il faut croire.

- Tu es tellement plus jolie, maintenant.

_Boum, boum._

Pourquoi me dit-il ça ? Que cherche-t-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi suis-je aussi touchée par ce compliment ? Parce que l'on ne m'en fait jamais ? Sans doute… En attendant, ce type est un monstre ! Ma réaction m'écœure. Qu'est-ce que Chris dirait de moi ? Rien que pour ça il me détesterait. Comme si je ne me détestais pas déjà suffisamment !

Et puis à tout perdre, pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'abat pas ? Le rater à une distance si proche reviendrait à louper un éléphant dans un couloir. Je ne tire peut-être pas très bien, mais je fais mieux que ça. Seulement même si j'en ai la capacité, non seulement j'ignore s'il est armé aussi, mais en plus je n'en ai pas le courage. Oui, j'ai descendu du zombie, mais lui a encore une conscience… Je crois…

_**N'est-ce pas aussi un peu pour Chris ?**_

Si. Si, c'est aussi pour lui que je ne tire pas. Parce que même s'il ne rêve que de la mort de cette créature génétiquement modifiée, il voudrait la tuer de ses mains. Je ne veux pas lui prendre son objectif. J'ai trop peur de sa manière de réagir. Je ne veux pas qu'il considère sa vie comme terminée parce que Wesker est mort. J'ai tellement peur qu'il se laisse aller après ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que son existence n'a plus de sens. J'ai trop besoin de lui pour le laisser s'infliger une chose pareille.

- On ne me remercie pas ? Veut-il savoir.

- Je ne remercierais jamais la personne au monde qui me fait le plus souffrir.

- Alors comme ça, je suis un motif de souffrance, pour toi, répond-t-il, sous entendant « ravi de l'apprendre ». N'est-ce pas plutôt Chris Redfield ?

Et en plus de ça, il sourit. Un sourire à peine présent et plus narquois qu'autre chose, bien évidement. Cet homme – s'il en est encre un - se fout de moi et ça le fait sourire ! Quelqu'un avec plus de cran que moi lui aurait tiré dessus, rien que pour le blesser, lui faire comprendre de se taire. Moi je ne fais qu'essayer de ne pas m'enfuir. Je ne suis même pas capable de lui dire de la fermer. Mais de quoi ais-je l'air, enfin ?

Finalement, je ne suis pas si éloignée de l'adolescente que je le croyais. C'est dommage.

Puisqu'il me tend la perche, autant être honnête, Chris est effectivement la base de tout. Bien sûr que mon amour à sens unique pour lui est une torture que je subis en silence depuis 12 ans presque jour pour jour. Mais si cette ordure ne nous avait pas trahis, peut-être que les choses se seraient passées autrement. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile. Je n'avais pour entrave que ma timidité, à l'époque. Maintenant qu'il ne pense plus qu'à coincer ce type… Je ne peux plus rien faire, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne voudra jamais ce détourner de cette quête. Encore moins pour moi.

- Bientôt 29 ans, n'est-ce pas, reprend-t-il, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Bientôt 12 ans que vous nous posez problème, n'est-ce pas, tentè-je espérant avoir l'air sévère.

- Dans trois jours…, m'ignore-il.

Mes mains se crispent sur la crosse de mon arme. Comment… ? Comment peut-il connaitre ma date de naissance ? Les S.T.A.R.S. ne la connaissaient pas, les membres de l'alliance non plus… Alors…

_**Tu es vraiment conne à ce point ou tu le fais exprès ?**_

J'aurais nettement préféré me dire que je le faisais exprès, mais je ne suis pas capable de me mentir sur une chose pareille.

Mon dossier. Toute la paperasserie nécessaire à mon entrée parmi la squad alors que je n'étais pas majeure, il l'avait eu entre les mains. A tous les coups, ma date de naissance était dessus. Logique. Et normal aussi. Je ne suis qu'une abrutie.

Je dois absolument retourner les choses à mon avantage. Ça va être pour le moins difficile, mais je sais que je peux le faire. Ou en tout cas essayer de le faire.

- Que voulez-vous ? Le défiè-je, espérant qu'il prête attention à mes mots, cette fois.

- Toi, répond-t-il, souriant à moitié.

_Boum, boum._

Comment-ça, ce qu'il veut, c'est moi ? Qu'attend-t-il de moi ? Que puis-je lui apporter ? Et même plus simplement, que puis-je lui importer ? La situation me donne envie de hurler.

Il s'approche et je fais tout mon possible pour ne pas reculer. C'est tellement difficile ! Mais je dois tenir bon. Je ne peux pas lui tenir tête et ne pas être foutue de restée en place quand il s'approche.

- Tu sais, je peux t'apporter beaucoup de choses, Rebecca, me propose-t-il

- Comme ? Dis-je, intriguée.

- Chris.

- Et vous pouvez m'expliquer comment ?

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter avec une arme braquée sur moi.

Wesker a réussi à gagner toute mon attention. C'est fou comme un seul prénom peut vous rendre stupide. Bref, je baisse le canon de mon arme, l'avertissant avec le plus de conviction possible qu'au premier faux pas de sa part, je tirerais. En espérant seulement que j'en ai le temps, ce qui n'est en rien garantis avec un monstre comme lui.

- Répondez, maintenant, voulus-je ordonner, sans grand succès.

- Il suffit que tu viennes avec moi.

- Hors de question !

_**« Allez vous faire voir ! » reste tout à fait poli et aurait donné plus de poids à ton point de vue, mais bon…**_

- Il y a pourtant tellement d'avantages que tu pourrais en tirer.

- Parlez à un mur, si ça vous amuse.

- Si tu me suis, pour les autres, tu disparaitras. Et bien sûr pour Chris aussi. Il va s'inquiéter, vouloir te chercher.

- Certainement pas.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûr, à ta place. En tout cas une chose est sûre, dès qu'il te saura avec moi, il n'aura plus qu'une envie, te sortir de là. Il redeviendra ton sauveur.

- Je sais me défendre seule, à présent.

- Ah oui ? Ravi de l'apprendre.

_**Il n'en finira jamais de ce foutre de toi, on dirait.**_

Malheureusement, non. Si seulement il avait pu ne jamais revenir, laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Il me propose ce que je veux le plus au monde. Chris. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur et c'est justement ce qui me fait refuser. Il me détesterait de suivre une ordure pareille. Il me détesterait de pactiser avec ce qu'il cherche à anéantir.

Je m'entends faire la remarque à voix haute. J'entends Wesker rire. Qui a-t-il de drôle dans mes mots ?

- Comment pourrait-il t'en vouloir de faire enlever par son pire ennemi ? A moins que tu n'ais, un jour, envie de lui raconter notre petite discussion, il ne se doutera jamais que tu viennes avec moi de manière consentie.

Tout à fait juste. Mais je dois rester à ses côtés. Je veux rester à ses côtés. Et surtout, je ne veux pas être loin de lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de partir avec la cause de ses tourments. Parce que même s'il ne le sait pas, moi, je me sentirais mal vis-à-vis de lui. Et de l'avoir mis en danger juste pour obtenir autre chose qu'une relation professionnelle de sa part est plutôt malvenu. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Je ne sais pas de quoi cet être génétiquement modifié est capable. Et je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de le savoir. Je ne crois pas, d'ailleurs.

- Je peux t'en donner plus encore, enchaine-t-il.

- Je ne veux rien qui vous appartienne, tentè-je de me convaincre.

- Même pas un laboratoire pour toi toute seule, comme avant ? Pas non plus la reconnaissance de tes travaux ? Je peux t'apprendre beaucoup de choses que tu ignores.

Malgré le temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il me connait mieux qu'avant. Retrouver les paillasses blanches et froides de mes études, travailler avec quelqu'un qui comprenne ce que je dise, apprendre encore… Oui, tout ça, je le voulais. Moins que les bras de l'homme qui retient mon cœur, c'est évident, mais ce n'est pas le genre de choses auxquelles j'ai envie de dire non, fort au contraire. Ce sale type parvient à faire pencher la balance en sa faveur. Je déteste ça.

- Et puis tant que tu seras avec moi, tu ne cours aucun risque, insiste-t-il.

- Être en sécurité avec le traitre qui a manqué de m'abattre ? J'ai du mal à y croire, réfléchis-je à voix haute.

- Je ne suis pas un traitre, Rebecca. Barry voulait me tuer, pour moi, vous étiez de son côté. Alors pour le coup, oui, j'ai essayé de me défendre… Par l'élimination. Mais réfléchis un peu, si je tenais vraiment à vous faire du mal, je n'aurais pas porté secours à Jill.

Son histoire par rapport au fondateur du B.S.A.A. me parait des plus bancales. Par contre, concernant l'ancienne des S.T.A.R.S., une fois de plus, il a raison.

Les choses tournent en sa faveur et je le laisse faire. Je m'étais promise de remettre la situation à mon avantage, pourtant. Quoiqu'au fond, elle ne se retourne pas complètement contre moi… Je ne m'en demande pas moins si ça ne serait pas mieux qu'elle soit tout à mon désavantage. Avec un peu de chance réagirais-je plus.

- De plus, je ne pense pas que le luxe qui m'entoure n'est pas en reste, ma petite Rebecca, surenchérit-il.

- Petite… répétè-je, vexée

- Ma Rebecca, se corrige-t-il.

_Boum, boum._

Pourquoi ajoute-t-il un adjectif possessif à mon nom ? Je ne suis pas sienne ! Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le devenir. Je suis toute à Chris, oui, mais pas à lui. Je refuse de me donner à un monstre. J'ai beaucoup de défauts, comme tout le monde, mais je ne suis pas sotte à ce point.

A côté de ça, je n'ai jamais vraiment connu le bonheur matériel. Oui, la maison de mes parents étaient grande et les équipements de haute technologie, mais tous autant les uns que les autres passions notre temps à travailler. Comme quoi, le nombre de zéros sur leurs chèques pas paye ne nous a jamais vraiment beaucoup importer… Seulement tout ça ne veut pas dire que je suis du genre à cracher dessus. Non, si on me le propose, je me prélasserais volontiers.

Oui, tout ce qu'il me proposait m'intéressait et justement, c'est le problème. Généralement, plus la proposition est alléchante, plus la contrepartie demandée en retour est forte.

- Mais tout à un prix, dis-je, faisant échos à mes pensées.

- Evidemment, confirma-t-il. Tu restes ma subordonnée et tu dois m'obéir.

- Je n'ai toujours fait qu'obéir, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait beaucoup me changer…

- Être obéissante à _tous_ mes ordres. Même des demandes « d'adulte ».

_Boum, boum._

Je recule légèrement et pointe mon arme sur lui. Comment ose-t-il ? Il doit bien savoir, pourtant, que je ne suis pas de ces filles qui se donnent au premier venu ! Pourquoi être honnête s'il veut m'avoir ? J'aime Chris. Je suis même folle amoureuse. A moins que mon cœur ne se détourne de lui, il est le seul que je laisserais me toucher… Ce qui explique en très grande partie ma virginité malgré mon âge.

En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si l'on pouvait croire que j'attire grand mode ! Ou raison de plus pour trouver les paroles de Wesker étranges. Quand bien même cet individu m'inspire beaucoup d'horreur, tant par ses actes que sa seule façon d'être, je dois bien reconnaitre qu'il est bel homme. Comme ce cher Redfield, il doit sans difficulté avoir qui il veut avec lui. Alors pourquoi moi ? Son choix ne peut être motivé que par quelque chose qu'il en tirerait.

Il ne m'aura pas, pas si facilement.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Je refuse de jouer les catins pour vous ! Me défendis-je.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir prévenu que vos ordres pourraient être « adultes » ?

- Pour être certain de ton dévouement.

- Vous comptez vraiment que je vienne avec vous alors que j'ai de fortes chances de le regretter amèrement ?

- Finiras-tu par comprendre que je ne te veux pas de mal ? Que je ne fais qu'avoir de la compassion pour une femme talentueuse, qui perd son temps ?

Je le déteste. Je me déteste. Il s'amuse avec moi depuis le début. Je le sais, et pourtant, je joue à son jeu, je me plie a ses règles… Comment puis- je être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me laisse faire ? Parce que tout ce qu'il me propose m'intéresse ? Oui. Et c'est bien le pire dans l'histoire. Je passe un marché avec le diable en personne. Evidemment, le diable gagne. Ma bonne éducation ne peut rien pour moi.

Même si tous ces arguments ont leur part d'importance, la seule idée que Chris vienne me chercher, me reprendre à lui pèse dix fois plus lourd que les autres. Je voudrais qu'il vienne à mon secours, qu'il revoit en moi l'adolescente fragile que j'étais et qui en réalité, malgré tout ce que je pensais, ne m'a pas quittée. Je voudrais qu'il me protège comme dans le manoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir enfin lui dire « Je t'aime ». Je ne rêve de rien d'autre. J'espère seulement que mon aveu ne le fera pas fuir. J'ai un an de moins que sa sœur… Que nous soyons ensembles pourrait être mal vu. Mais cela ne changera rien au fait que je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement.

- Réfléchis bien, Rebecca. Regarde tout ce que je t'offre et la contrepartie que je te demande. Tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, une vie de princesse jusqu'à ce que ton cher Chris vienne te reprendre. Je n'attends de toi que l'obéissance.

Il a raison. Ce monstre a raison. Et monstre ou pas, il est mon supérieur. En tout cas le redevient-il. Subir des ordres n'est rien pour une personne comme moi. Une personne qui ne sait faire que ça. Une personne qui a besoin d'être commandée, dirigée. Je n'ai pas d'initiative ou du moins pas pris l'habitude d'en avoir. Je fais ce que l'on me demande et je me tais. Au moins ça ne changera pas. Voilà déjà une chose à laquelle je n'aurais pas à m'adapter.

Je n'ai pas besoin de dire que j'accepte, mon visage le dit pour moi. Je me suis résignée à ce qui va se passer. Wesker sourit toujours de la même manière – et à cela, il faudra que je m'habitue -, me dit que j'ai fait le bon choix et me donne les premiers ordres que je dois suivre. Ranger mon arme et le suivre. Je m'exécute en silence.

Une partie de moi me dit de lui tirer dessus tant qu'il en est encore temps, me hurles de ne pas le suivre, de revenir sur ma décision trop hâtive. Mais non, pas question, si cet histoire peut me permettre d'être dans les bras de Chris alors je suis capable de tout.

_**Chris, ne me laisse pas trop longtemps entre ses mains,**_ l'implorè-je mentalement.

Je ne veux pas passer ma vie dans le paradis artificiel que Wesker m'offre. Oui, je compte en profiter, mais le moins longtemps sera le mieux. Je ne veux que le plus jeune d'eux deux. Plutôt il viendra, mieux je me porterais. Sa présence me manquait déjà. Comme chaque soir quand je rentre seule. Mais cette fois, je ne rentre pas chez moi.

Ma dernière pensée en m'enfonçant dans l'obscurité nocturne est encore pour lui.

_**Je t'aime tellement, Chris. Je me damne pour toi.**_


	2. Paradis

Auteur : Heather-Shelley (Evy)

Personnages du chapitre : Rebecca C. – A. Wesker.

Résumé du chapitre : Puisque le choix est fait, autant en voir les conséquences. Bien à l'écart de ce que Rebecca aurait pu imaginer, tout ce passe à merveille. Mais vivre mieux que dans un rêve ne prépare-t-il pas un cauchemar ?

Oui, j'ai encore des choses à dire : Pour fêter la reprise de ma connexion internet : Chapitre 2 !

Pour ne pas mentir, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire dans la mesure où j'ai changé plusieurs fois de version. Honnêtement, la version que vous avez-là ne colle pas du tout à ce que vous auriez dû lire au départ. D'ailleurs, toute la partie nocturne (pas encore hentaï, n'ayez pas de faux espoir) n'était pas prévue au programme du tout. En fait elle ressort de l'ennuie pur qui prenait mes soirées de vacances dans la mesure où je n'avais pas de connexion internet. Du coup, je prends le risque de tomber dans la romance. Mais bon, ce n'est pas plus mal pour préparer les chapitres suivants (enfin… Le 4 vu que le 3 change de point de vue). Et puis je ne suis absolument pas mécontente de ce que j'ai fait. Au contraire, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et ses rebondissements.

Encore un petit mot, juste à mon capitaine : je vais entendre crier « kyyaaa c'est trop beau » jusque chez moi ! Parce que oui, j'ai vraiment mis la scène dont on a parlé ! x) A la base, je ne pensais pas pouvoir la glisser au point où j'en suis de la fic, mais en me relisant, je me suis dit qu'elle ne passerait pas si mal. En travaillant un peu le contexte, même avec Chris et tout le ramdam qui l'entoure, ce n'est plus un problème.

Très bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p>Je suis assise à mon bureau, comme tous les jours – ou presque - depuis plus d'onze ans. Je tiens une feuille dans la main gauche et un stylo dans la droite. Je travaille, tout simplement. Une dernière phrase sur le bloc note qui repose devant moi, et j'ai enfin terminé. Pour la première fois de la journée, je m'autorise une petite pause.<p>

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et soupire. J'en suis à combien de documents, aujourd'hui ? Cinq ? Six ? Sept ? Je ne sais plus… Et il m'en reste combien encore sur les bras ? Quinze ? Vingt ? Trente ? Je ne préfère pas le savoir. D'autant plus que je vais surement en avoir des supplémentaires dans la journée… Ou dans l'après-midi. Aucune idée, tout ce que je sais c'est que je n'ai pas pris de pause déjeuner. Comme très souvent depuis que je suis dans la vie active, d'ailleurs.

Mais le déjeuner est-il seulement passé, ou suis-je encore arrivée si tôt que j'ai pris de l'avance ? Bonne question… Je n'en sais rien. Et ma pensée est bien ailleurs… Comme tous les jours quand je me permets enfin de rêvasser une petite minute

_**Chris… Où es-tu ? Tu me manque cruellement, tu sais, ça ? Non, bien évidemment. Par contre tu sais peut-être que je t'envie. Je voudrais tant être comme toi, une combattante forte et reconnue… Mais je ne le suis pas et ne le serais probablement jamais. Enfin… J'ai une faveur à te demander, comme toujours, la même. Reviens entier, je t'en supplie. Je n'ai pas envie de reprendre mon rôle d'infirmière… Ou pire encore…**_

Je me redresse enfin et regarde ma montre. Pas le temps de lire l'heure, de grandes s'exclamations s'élèvent derrière moi. Ni une ni deux, je me lève et me retourne, j'ai envie de voir ce qui se passe pour que survienne une telle agitation, surtout si soudaine. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut observer un peu de divertissement. J'ai peut-être du travail, mais me perdre quelques instants à sourire n'est pas une tare. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'allais y perdre des heures !

… _**Chris !**_

Je suis tellement soulagée de le revoir. Depuis quand est-il parti, déjà ? Je ne sais plus. Et je ne cherche pas à savoir, la réponse est claire : trop longtemps de toute façon. Mais qu'importe puisqu'il est rentré. Plus rien n'a d'importance quand il est là. Parce que je l'aime.

- Alors, cette mission ? Lui demande l'un d'entre nous.

- Ouais, raconte ! Renchérit un autre.

Moi, je ne les écoute pas, un peu isolée dans mon monde. Comme d'habitude, je reste à l'écart des autres. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui forment les foules. En même temps, je ne l'ai jamais été. Et puis ce que j'ai besoin de savoir est sous mes yeux. Il est vivant, debout sur ses deux jambes, capable d'utiliser ses deux bras. Mis à part ça, je n'ai rien à savoir. Bien sûr, je me ferais un plaisir d'écouter tout le récit de sa mission, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

Nos camarades insistent mais lui esquive encore, attestant que ce n'est pas le moment et qu'il a une bonne surprise pour nous tous. Là, ma curiosité prend le pas sur le simple divertissement. Une bonne surprise ? Qu'a-t-il encore pu préparer ?

Il fait demi-tour et à travers l'encadrement de la porte, prie quelqu'un de venir. La personne avance, doucement, tête basse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de drôle, mais elle affiche un grand sourire. Oui, elle, parce que de toute évidence, c'est une femme. Aucun d'entre nous ne peut voir ses yeux, cachés par la visière de sa casquette. Mais qui est-elle à la fin ? Pourquoi tant de cachotteries pour nous présenter quelqu'un ? Je ne comprends pas la démarche.

- Tu nous as ramené une petite amie ? Rit le premier à avoir pris la parole.

- Loupé ! S'esclaffe la jeune femme.

Chris lui adresse un grand sourire et elle daigne enfin relever la tête. Ses traits me sont étrangement familiers… Je jette un bref coup d'œil à l'assemblée devant eux et tous ont l'air extrêmement étonnés. Je ne comprends pas et retourne mon regard vers elle et enfin je la reconnais. Comment est-ce possible ? Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle revienne… Alors comme ça, nous l'avons enterrée trop vite… La pauvre…

- Jill ? Demande un troisième collègue, visiblement sur le cul.

- Qui d'autre ? Rit-elle.

- Chris… Comment… ? Bégaye le second à s'être adressé à lui.

- Nous avons simplement posé sa pierre beaucoup trop tôt, s'explique-t-il.

Tout enjoué, l'un de nous propose d'aller déjeuner tous ensembles pour fêter leur retour… Et surtout celui de la fille Valentine. Ah ! Mais j'y pense ! Ça veut dire que le déjeuner n'est pas passé. C'est toujours une bonne chose à savoir !

Je les accompagnerais bien… Mais je n'en ai pas le courage. Je ne prendrais pas la parole alors que tous sont là, je n'aurais pas plus d'utilité qu'une décoration, alors autant m'épargner cette peine. Plutôt continuer de plancher sur les documents que j'ai à « traduire » plutôt de prendre du temps à un repas où je ne mangerais certainement même pas.

Je me rassois tranquillement sur ma chaise et récupère mon stylo, attrapant la feuille suivante.

J'entends les bureaux se vider. Il reste quelques personnes, mais vraiment peu de gens. En même temps, je ne peux pas leur reprocher. C'est moi qui m'isole, je n'ai rien à leur dire, au contraire. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre alors qu'il se passe exactement ce qui m'arrange.

Tout du moins, c'était ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se fiche juste devant mon bureau. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur Chris. Que fait-il ici ? Il était parti avec les autres, pourtant, non ? J'en suis tellement sûre… Mais il n'a pas pu revenir me chercher ! Quand même pas ! Pas moi… Je ne parviens pas à y croire…

Par politesse, je lève mes fesses de ma chaise et lui fais face. Ou presque… Moi et ma taille d'adolescente, je me maudirais vraiment jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! J'ai beau avoir vingt-huit ans largement révolus, je suis toujours obligée de me démonter la nuque pour pouvoir lui parler… Si seulement j'y pouvais quelque chose !

Détail stupide, j'ai toujours mon stylo dans la main droite. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée !

- Tu viens avec nous, Rebecca, me dit-il.

- Non, merci…, m'excusè-je.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Mais pas un ordre non plus…

- Faut-il que ça le devienne ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de devoir te désobéir… Puis je n'ai pas faim… Et il me reste encore beaucoup à faire…

_**Trouves de meilleures excuses, pour la prochaine fois.**_

Effectivement, ça serait bien.

Il me regarde d'un air las et secoue la tête d'un geste désinvolte, le tout souligné par un soupir. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Ce n'est pas le genre de personne qui insiste, pourtant. Et puis il sait bien que je n'aime pas rester avec tout le monde. Je me sens aussi utile qu'un pot de fleur à cause de cette foutue timidité qui m'empêche d'en placer une. Je les connais bien depuis le temps que je travaille avec eux, mais je suis comme ça. Je suis une véritable abrutie.

- Tu sais bien que je ne force personne à faire quoi que ce soit contre son gré… Reprend-t-il, exaspéré. Mais je voudrais bien comprendre pourquoi tu refuses toujours obstinément de venir avec nous. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je t'invite ? Aller, viens !

_**Si tu t'attendais à ça !**_

Involontairement, je subis le coup d'une surprise qui le fait rire. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Quelle honte ! Je paierais cher pour me voir dans un miroir à ce moment précis. A mon avis, il y a largement de quoi se fendre de rire. Si Chris ne fait qu'afficher un magnifique sourire amusé, ce doit être simplement par politesse. Je ne vois vraiment pas autre chose.

Impossible pour moi de répondre, je suis sous le choc. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il irait jusque-là pour me « forcer » à venir. Evidemment, qu'il tienne à ce point à me voir avec eux me touche beaucoup… Mais je suis plus gênée qu'autre chose par sa proposition.

Toujours impossible de trouver une réponse, aussi bien négative que positive. Pathétique.

Son nom résonne derrière nous. C'est la voix de Jill qui l'appelle. Elle n'était pas partie elle aussi ?

Au moins, son intervention me permet de détourner le regard vers elle et de calmer un peu les battements de mon cœur. Assez pour paraitre naturelle. Du moins je l'espère.

- Chris ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demande-t-elle avec un regard interrogateur passant sans arrêt de lui à moi et vis-versa.

- A ton avis ? Je propose à Rebecca de nous accompagner ! S'enquit-il de son habituelle bonne humeur.

- Tu en mets du temps, pour une simple invitation, rit-elle.

- Ce n'est pas comme si elle me facilitait la tâche, s'amuse-t-il à son tour, posant sur moi un regard aussi réprobateur qu'amical.

- Bon, fait comme tu veux, conclut-elle, lui adressant un signe distrait de la main alors qu'elle se retourne, mais ne nous faites pas trop attendre.

Et elle s'en va comme elle est venue, furtivement. Comme si elle ne voulait pas nous déranger. Mais déranger quoi ? A part une proposition inattendue, il ne s'est rien passé. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il ne se passera rien.

Distraite, je ne m'aperçois que maintenant qu'il à commencer à s'éloigner. Son attitude me vexe affreusement ! Quelle impolitesse !

Je lâche enfin mon stylo, le balançant littéralement sur mon bureau. D'un air déterminé – enfin je crois -, je le regarde au-dessus de la cloison d'à peu près un mètre de hauteur qui délimite mon bureau.

- Hey ! Lançais-je à son intention tout en commençant à le suivre. Où tu vas ?

- Rejoindre tout le monde, par dis ! Me répond-t-il sans se retourner. Après libre à toi de venir ou pas.

Je l'aperçois me jeter un regard en coin alors que je m'évertue à le rattraper sans devoir courir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant eu l'air d'une gamine depuis longtemps… Et j'aurais mille fois préféré garder l'apparence d'une adulte ! Heureusement que peu de gens peuvent me voir, j'aurais eu honte, sinon…

- Tu as gagné, soupirè-je.

- Alors, je dois vraiment t'inviter ? Me demande-t-il, mimant la surprise et la déception, mais le regard bien trop amusé pour me laisser y croire.

J'aurais bien aimé réussir à sauter sur l'occasion, mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je sais faire. A la place, je me contentais de dire qu'il n'avait pas à ce donner cette peine.

Prendre un peu de temps pour moi ne me fera pas de mal, fort au contraire. Et puis, indirectement, il a raison, il est vraiment temps que je m'intègre vraiment aux autres, après tout. Il ne l'a pas dit, ni même sous-entendu, mais je doute qu'il ait pris la peine de venir de déloger de mon bureau simplement pour me voir. Peut-être même que cela me permettrait de faire davantage de terrain… Je n'irais pas m'en plaindre ! Moi qui attends ça depuis au moins deux ans, déjà ! Depuis que j'ai compris que je m'ennuie, tout simplement.

Je le suis en silence sans même lui demander où est-ce que nous allons exactement. Bah ! Je lui fais confiance ! Heureusement, depuis le temps. Enfin la confiance que je lui accorde n'a jamais rien eu à voir avec le fait que nous travaillions ensemble, simplement au fait que je l'aime. C'est futile et naïf. Oui. Mais il faut voir aussi qu'il ne m'a jamais déçue sur ce point. Comme sur aucun autre de toute manière.

Finalement, nous entrons… Quelque part, je n'ai même pas fais attention à où… Décidément, je suis bien partie ! Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, je retrouve mes collègues en un rien de temps. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tant d'entre nous se soient liés d'amitié avec notre « duo de choc » si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. En même temps, ces deux-là ont tout pour se faire apprécier !

Nous nous avançons vers eux et ils tournent tour à tour la tête. Le plus loquace affirme que « Chris est un Dieu ». Aucun de nous tous ne parvient à comprendre, pas étonnant. Observant la surprise de tous, il s'explique :

- Tu nous ramène Jill, aussi vivante que toi et moi et en plus de ça, tu fais sortir Rebecca de son bureau. Franchement, je te vénère.

_**Ahahah ! Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! Ça aurait été étonnant que personne ne se foute de toi !**_

Ouais, et c'est l'une des raisons qui fait que je déteste aller vers les autres.

Si j'ai fait parti des premier à rejoindre le B.S.A.A., j'ai aussi été l'une des plus timide, tout comme je le suis encore. Par ce simple fait, ceux qui m'ont approchée ont vite compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, que je me sentais mieux en retrait des autres. Et puis j'ai commencé à faire quelques efforts pour me rapprocher de mes collègues… Mais eux, amicaux mais aussi un peu idiots, m'ont dit des remarques de ce type. J'ai fait bonne figure, une fois, puis je n'ai jamais réessayé. Pas le courage pour.

- Et bien tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, niveau miracle ! Rit Jill, très enthousiaste, adressant un regard complice à son partenaire.

- Wesker est, enfin, mort ! S'explique-t-il.

Je plisse les paupières pour m'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. J'ai envie de me dire que je vais me lever dans mon appartement, qu'il est six heures, comme d'habitude et que je vais passer ma journée à travailler avec tout le monde.

Je sais que c'est faux mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Je sais que je vais me réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, mais j'ai envie de me dire que tout est normal, que tout va bien. J'ai besoin de me mentir pour ne pas me frapper. Ce n'est pas mon genre mais je suis tellement en colère contre moi-même, contre ce choix que j'ai fait sans réflexion…

_**Combien de fois comptes-tu répéter que tu as fait la pire connerie de ta vie ? Assume, au moins ! Lève-toi !**_

Ouais, assumer mon acte serait déjà une très bonne chose. Je prends sur moi et ouvre enfin les yeux. Je me redresse pour mieux voir autour de moi. La pièce dans laquelle je me trouve est plutôt jolie. Grande, claire… Encore mieux que chez moi ! C'est triste à dire, mais cette pièce à elle seule doit faire les trois quarts de mon appartement…

En tout cas, mon ancien capitaine n'a pas menti quand il parlait de « luxe »… ! Même si j'ai mis un bon moment avant de m'en rendre compte à cause de la sobriété qui prime, les meubles, ce n'est pas du n'importe quoi ! En tout cas, il a des goûts bien meilleurs que ceux que je lui aurais accordés.

Passé l'admiration, je me décide à me lever vraiment. Je quitte les draps et en profite pour m'apercevoir que je suis toute habillée. D'une certaine façon, c'est rassurant. Surtout qu'en y repensant, je ne me souviens de rien, passé la fin de notre discussion de la veille. Si, que je marche en le suivant, mais vraiment rien d'autre. Enfin voilà. Au moins, je suis habillée.

_**Ça ne l'aura pas empêché de te prendre ton arme…**_

Et oui, bien sûr, il fallait bien ça en échange. Mon holster n'est plus à ma cuisse. Bah ! On ne peut pas tout avoir.

Machinalement, je commence à chercher mon revolver autour de moi, sachant pertinemment que je ne le trouverais pas. Quoiqu'après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

De manière très superficielle, je fouille un moment autour de moi. Non, effectivement, mon arme n'est nulle part proche de moi.

Derrière mon dos, du côté de la porte, maintenant que je me suis retournée, j'entends quelqu'un rire.

_**« Quelqu'un » ? Mais bien sûr ! Tu es quand même assez intelligente pour deviner que c'est Wesker, au moins ?**_

Non, pas du tout, je suis une sombre demeurée qui regrette tellement la pire connerie de son existence qu'elle se ne concentre plus sur rien !

Je me lève et pivote vers mon nouvel interlocuteur. Il affiche toujours ce foutu demi-sourire absolument insupportable. Il se tient debout, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte… Torse nu…

Je fais mine de ne pas prêter attention à ce détail, me focalisant plutôt sur la lanière qui descend de sa main droite. Mon holster. Et mon arme y est toujours sanglée. C'est déjà un bon point.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? M'interroge-t-il dans une pure question rhétorique.

Pas la peine de répondre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il me l'envoie à travers la pièce. Je la rattrape sans aucune difficulté et n'ai pas le temps de commencer à la vérifier qu'il m'assure ne pas y avoir touché et s'être seulement permit de me la retirer pour la nuit. Comme quoi c'est bel et bien lui qui me l'a enlevée. En même temps, qui d'autre ? Si je l'avais retirée moi-même, je l'aurais laissée à proximité.

Je ne lui fais pas particulièrement confiance, mais bon, je ne vois pas quel intérêt il pourrait avoir à décharger mon revolver. Il sait aussi bien que moi que je ne tirerais pas. Si je ne l'ai pas fait hier je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais maintenant alors que je suis de nouveau à son service. Même si l'on pourrait presque dire que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être vu et étant donné ma réaction de la veille au soir…

- Alors ? Que penses-tu de ma chambre ? Change-t-il de sujet.

- Votre… Murmurè-je.

_**Quoi ?**_

Sa chambre ? Comment ça, sa chambre ? Il n'y a qu'un lit, ça voudrait dire que… Que nous avons dormis dans les mêmes draps ? Moi qui n'ai jamais dormis ne serait-ce qu'avec une amie, par le fait que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu, je me suis retrouvée avec… Avec…

Je n'en sais rien enfaite… Je ne sais plus s'il me fait horreur ou si je l'admire. Je ne sais plus si je le déteste ou si je l'apprécie. Je ne sais plus rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Chris est loin et ne me cherche surement même pas encore.

Et s'il ne vient jamais me chercher ? Ou qu'il ne me retrouve jamais ? Si… Si Wesker s'est trompé ? Si je dois rester ici pour toujours ? Que deviendrais-je, sans lui ?

_**Arrête tes conneries. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'aime pas comme tu l'aime qu'il va te laisser avec sa Némésis. Tu le sais. Et puis tu sais aussi qu'il n'est pas con, contrairement à toi, et qu'il retrouverait une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Donc tais-toi et fait lui confiance. Comme toujours.**_

- Oui, ma chambre. Je ne vais pas en avoir quinze chez moi alors que je vis seul. Pourquoi est-ce si gênant, pour toi ?

Parce qu'en plus cette affreuse gêne se voit sur mon visage… J'ai gagné le gros lot, on dirait ! Evidemment que c'est gênant de se dire que l'on a dormit juste à côté de la personne que celui que l'on aime cherche à descendre ! N'est-ce pas logique et normal ? Remarque, je ne suis ni logique, ni normale, donc bon…

- C'est juste que… Tentè-je vainement de me justifier.

Impossible de finir ma phrase, n'ayant pas le courage de reconnaitre ce qu'il était.

A mon essai échoué, son sourire se renforce. Sur ce point je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je dois encore avoir l'air ridicule. Comme toujours de toute façon… Comme si je n'étais bonne qu'à ça ! Mais si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas fait partie des S.T.A.R.S. et maintenant du B.S.A.A.

D'un coup le fait d'avoir oublié la veille au soir me reviens en pleine figure. Je me sens vulnérable face à lui. En même temps il y a de quoi : si Chris n'a toujours pas réussi à la descendre, ce n'est pas pour rien.

_**Toujours pas réussi à le descendre ? A oui ? Ton souvenir n'est pas clair à ce sujet ?**_

Oh que si ! Ce type devrait être six pieds sous terre à l'heure qu'il est ! Pour la seconde fois, enfaite… La première empalé par Tyran et la seconde, celle que mon premier amour nous a racontée, une roquette en pleine tête. Ce rappel me laisse un espoir d'être au beau milieu d'un rêve. Seulement je sais très bien ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, et je sais aussi bien que ce dont j'ai rêvé, c'est de ce souvenir.

- Vous ne devriez pas être mort ? Dis-je malgré moi à voix haute et d'une tonalité enfantine.

- Quelle belle naïveté, rit-il comme s'il allait en pleurer.

Son exagération me blesse profondément, il n'a pas besoin d'en faire tant pour me rayer. Je ne suis pas susceptible, j'aurais disjoncté depuis longtemps sinon, mais je trouve qu'il en fait beaucoup trop.

- Effectivement, je devrais, reprend-t-il un peu plus sérieusement, mais ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois que je réchappe à la mort, ma Rebecca.

J'aurais bien apprécié de savoir l'envoyer balader par rapport à cette marque possessive qu'il place devant mon prénom. Je ne lui appartiens en aucune manière. Il verra bien, quand Chris viendra ! Il lui apprendra, lui, à croire que tout est acquis ! Non mais oh !

N'ayant rien à répondre, je me tais et la discussion s'arrête. Je le regarde, il me regarde… Je crois… Rah, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pénible avec ses lunettes noires ! Il a honte de ses yeux ou quoi ? En plus, je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de quoi. En effet, s'il y a une chose que je ne peux pas démentir, c'est que Wesker est bel homme. A tous les coups, ses prunelles vont de pair. Comme pour…

_**Arrête un peu avec Chris !**_

A rester planté là, j'ai tout le temps de me focaliser un peu sur moi. J'ai de plus en plus faim. Mécaniquement et sans trop y prêter garde, je pose ma paume droite sur mon estomac. Ce geste semble avoir attiré l'attention de mon supérieur.

- Tu veux déjeuner ? Me demande-t-il, mimant pour la seconde fois en peut-être cinq minutes la question rhétorique.

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête et il m'indique de le suivre. Bien évidemment, je le fais sans rechigner le moins du monde. En même temps, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi j'opposerais une résistance.

Je me suis permise d'abandonner mon arme sur le côté du lit où j'ai dormis. De toute manière, s'il me voulait du mal, il l'aurait fait avant. Et puis il a porté secours à Jill, alors je doute qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Bien que je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il me voulait à ses côtés, évidemment… Mais vu qu'hier soir il a mis en avant un travail scientifique, je pense que c'est surtout pour ça qu'il souhaite ma présence. Je ne vois rien d'autre en tout cas.

Il m'amène jusqu'à un balcon arrondis. Très joli ! Fleuri, même ! Si on m'avait dit ça de la demeure de mon ex-capitaine, j'aurais pouffé de rire. Moi qui l'imaginais vivre dans une véritable garçonnière, je me mettais le doigt dans l'œil. Au centre du balcon, une petite table de métal blanc et deux chaises se sont perdues… S'il ne m'avait pas amenée là pour prendre le petit déjeuner, je me serais demandée ce qu'elles fichaient là. Le soleil encore un peu rougis baigne l'étendue de la terrasse et nous offre sa douce chaleur. Il fait encore un peu frais, mais c'est tout de même très agréable. Curieuse, je m'avance jusqu'au point le plus reculé de l'arc de cercle et observe un moment la bâtisse en elle-même. A première vue, Wesker vit dans un manoir. Un grand manoir, même. Il doit y avoir de quoi se perdre, là-dedans. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit qui manque de lumière, une petite dizaine de fenêtres parsèment la façade. Visiblement, il y a un étage au-dessus de celui duquel nous sommes sortis. Je fais demi-tour sur moi-même et observe le paysage. D'après la vue – magnifique, sur un bois et même un lac, tout au fond ! -, nous devons être au premier étage…

_**Mais c'est qu'il a les moyens, ton chef !**_

Et pas qu'un peu !

Je pivote à nouveau et ne le vois pas. Il a littéralement disparu… A mon avis, ce n'est pas la dernière fois qu'il se volatilise, comme ça.

Je me ravance vers la petite table blanche. Elle me rappelle celle de la maison de mes parents, quand nous sommes arrivés à Racoon… Mais qu'importe la nostalgie ce ces deux mois où j'ai été stagiaire puis S.T.A.R.S., ce temps est très largement révolu.

Je tire la chaise qui ne l'est pas et m'assoie sagement. Je n'ai que quelques secondes pour me perdre à jouer innocemment avec un verre vide que Wesker réapparait. Je le regarde brièvement et revois ce foutu sourire en coin sur son visage. Rien qu'en voyant ça, je détourne le regard. Je ne supporte pas cette expression sur son visage. Amusée et méprisante alors que je n'ai rien fait.

L'image que mes yeux ont enregistrée avant de se reporter sur la table blanche met un moment pour être claire à mes yeux. Elle me parait complètement absurde. Je dois être mal réveillée…

Pour vérifier, je repose mes yeux sur lui. Non, je vois tout à fait clair et je n'hallucine pas…

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire qu'un homme aussi fier que lui soit vraiment en train de venir vers moi, un plateau dans les mains. Cette image est complètement surréaliste.

Il arrive à ma hauteur et dépose ce qu'il tient sur la table. Devant mon expression atterrée, il joue la carte du mystère.

- Qui a-t-il, chère Rebecca ? Commence-t-il, impassible. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être un homme un tant soit peu galant ?

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'entendre, derrière cette façade de marbre, quelque chose comme « Heureusement que tu es la seule à pouvoir me voir comme ça. » ou « Tu regretteras de m'humilier de la sorte, Rebecca. »… ? Est-ce que je me fais des idées ou est-ce que je perçois vraiment cette note de haine derrière son ton parfaitement neutre ?

_**Moi, je crois que tu te fais des idées…**_

A côté de ça, je ne parviens pas à répondre et bats des cils sans discontinuer. Non, là, c'en est trop pour moi. Je m'attendais à le voir dans des situations bien différentes de celles rencontrées durant la période où j'ai fait partie de l'équipe d'élite de la RPD, mais pas à ce point-là. Je crois que l'on peut dire sans exagérer le moins du monde que je suis en état de choc…

Il soupire face à mon imbécilité et s'assois dans la chaise en face de la mienne. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que nous sommes vraiment en tête à tête… Pour me défaire de cette nouvelle gêne, je laisse mon regard admirer encore la vue.

N'ayant rien à faire, je cherche à me souvenir de quelque chose remontant à la veille au soir, après que nous ayons discuté. Seulement, rien à faire, je ne me rappelle de rien. Que je marche, qu'il est devant moi, oui… Mais en dehors de ça… Franchement je ne trouve pas, je ne retrouve rien.

Je lève le nez vers lui et me décide à lui demander. De toute manière je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres moyens de savoir et rester dans le doute est plutôt frustrant.

- Je peux savoir quelque chose ? Commençè-je prudemment.

- Demande, je verrais bien si je te réponds ou pas, me répond-t-il avec la plus grande neutralité.

- Après notre conversation, hier soir, il s'est passé quoi ?

- Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Non…, avouè-je avec un signe de tête. Pas du tout…

Je ne le voyais pas, mais j'étais certaine que ses yeux affichaient de la surprise. En même temps, un coup pareil, il faut le faire ! Je crois qu'il n'y a bien que moi pour le faire, enfaite…

- Je t'ai accompagnée jusqu'à un banc public où je t'ai demandé de m'attendre, le temps d'aller chercher notre moyen de transport, tu t'en doute. Je ne pense pas avoir été long, mais tu t'es endormie. Je pensais au moins que tu te rappellerais de ça.

Moi, m'être endormie sur un banc, à cran comme j'étais alors que je tourne toute les nuits sur du 1h-6h et qu'il n'était probablement même pas minuit ? C'est complètement impossible. Serais-je sortie si tard que ça du bureau… ce matin ? Mais alors dans ce cas, quelle heure est-il ? Assez tôt, en tout cas : le soleil n'a pas fini de se lever.

J'ai le réflexe de jeter un coup d'œil à ma montre. 23h10. Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce détail. Ou tout du moins, je viens de confirmer, ce détail…

- Je croyais que tu avais faim, me rappelle Wesker.

Oui, j'ai faim, mais mon souci des horaires est tout de même un peu plus important qu'un repas que je pourrais sauter sans problème. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois, d'ailleurs. Enfin maintenant qu'il a fait l'effort de me servir, je ne vais pas lui dire que non, je ne veux rien. En plus c'est faux.

Petit déjeuner tranquille, sans trop de discussion, je ne pouvais rien attendre de mieux. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que mon chef, en plus de ne pas habiter n'importe où, ne mange pas n'importe quoi ! Vivre avec lui quelques temps va être sacrément cool ! Mais je n'en attends pas moins avec impatience la venue de Chris. Non, je ne me priverais pas de profiter de ce paradis artificiel, après tout, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas, mais je ne me vois pas y passer le restant de mes jours. Quelques mois, tout au plus.

Bref, après manger, mon supérieur me montre les commodités. Une bonne douche me fera du bien. Le problème se posera, par contre, pour les vêtements : je n'ai absolument rien !

_**Te voilà dans de beaux draps !**_

Plutôt, oui !

Sans prendre le temps de choisir mes mots, je me retourne vers Wesker pour l'interroger à ce sujet. Plutôt porter le mêmes fringues jusqu'à la fin de mes jours que me retrouver sans rien à mettre !

Il m'explique alors, d'un air détaché et en haussant les épaules, que les vêtements qu'il avait pris pour Jill durant la période où il l'avait hébergée et soignée étaient restés ici, chez lui. « Ils devraient t'aller aussi », ajoute-t-il.

_**Mieux qu'une chemise à lui, en tout cas !**_

Si j'arrêtais de me foutre de moi toute seule, ça serait pas mal. Quoiqu'on dit toujours que l'autodérision est importante… Et puis ce n'est pas faux non plus.

Jill est peut-être quelques centimètres plus grande que moi, je pense que nous pourrions sans trop de difficultés échanger nos vêtements. Ou tout du moins, je pourrais largement enfiler les siens, si l'inverse est plus difficile. Et puis elle n'a pas de mauvais goûts, non plus. Je saurais bien faire avec le temps que Chris vienne me chercher et ceux quand bien même j'ignore combien de temps il prendra pour me retrouver.

Evidemment, demi-tour de la salle de bain vers la chambre où il m'ouvre un tiroir en bas de son armoire qui doit bien faire la moitié d'une pièce de mon appartement. J'ai le pressentiment que retrouver mon vingt-cinq mètre carré va être joliment difficile… Mais bon, un donné pour un rendu ! Déjà ai-je de la chance de le quitter temporairement pour quelque chose de plus grand et non de plus étroit, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. En tout cas pas encore.

Considérant que je suis suffisamment grande pour ne pas me perdre à travers les couloirs qu'il m'a montré à peine une minute auparavant, il s'en va de son côté et me laisse me servir directement dans le tiroir. En même temps à moins qu'il cache quelque chose au même endroit, il n'a aucune raison de ne pas me faire confiance. Il sait très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à fouiller partout et encore moins sans raison. Même en cherchant mon arme, je n'ai fait que déplacer superficiellement les objets qui trainaient dans les parages.

Assez impatiente de prendre une douche chaude, je prends au hasard une robe et des sous-vêtements. Je fais confiance à cette chère descendante Valentine pour tomber sur quelque chose de correct. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà vue porter une seule fois des choses vulgaires durant toutes ces années de travail commun et ceux même si elle part régulièrement en mission.

Je retourne – sans m'égarer, Miracle ! – vers la salle de bain et, une fois rentrée, ferme le verrou derrière moi. C'est plus un geste mécanique qu'autre chose, mais on est jamais assez prudent. Surtout après ce qu'il m'a dit hier soir… Ou peut-être ce matin…

Bref, je m'attarde enfin sur la salle toute couverte de carrelage blanc et bleu. Encore une fois, elle fait au moins le double de la mienne. Non, largement plus, même. Rien d'étonnant à ça vu la taille de la chambre et même plus globalement, celle du manoir. Encore une fois, peu de décorations, seulement des choses simples et presque anodines. Au moins une chose sur laquelle je ne me serais pas trompée, Wesker est tout sauf excentrique. La chose qui me surprends le plus n'est ni le très grand miroir, ni la robinetterie de couleur dorée, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'y a pas de cabine de douche, seulement une baignoire.

Bon, et bien tant qu'à faire ! Autant profiter ! Je dépose les vêtements propres sur l'évier sec et me défait soigneusement de mes affaires, prenant soin de les plier correctement malgré tout pour enfin me diriger vers la baignoire.

De mémoire, je crois que je n'ai jamais perdu autant de temps dans l'eau chaude. En même temps, je n'ai pas pris de bain depuis… Au moins douze ans, si ce n'est plus, parce que je n'ai pas souvenir d'en avoir profité une seule fois depuis le début de mes études supérieures. Effectivement, malgré que je n'aie pas 30 ans, ça fait déjà loin, pour moi, l'une de ses rares gosses « surdoués ». Honnêtement, je n'ai jamais apprécié ce mot. Pour moi il est exagéré, je trouve. Oui, j'ai de très grandes facilités dans… Enormément de domaines. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me croire supérieure aux autres. Je concède volontiers qu'il faut sans doute l'être un peu pour terminer des études comme celles que j'ai faites à 17 ans, mais pas autant qu'ils semblaient tous le dire. Tout du moins je ne pense pas…

Je me décide à sortir et attrape une serviette de toilette sur la barre dorée proche de la baignoire – celle que Wesker a désignée comme à mon intention quand il m'a guidé jusqu'ici. Je fais quelques pas pour retourner vers le lavabo où j'ai laissé mes affaires, si je puis dire, et en profite pour me sécher.

Je commence à m'habiller et à ma grande surprise, aucun problème ne se pose avec les sous-vêtements. Seulement les bretelles à raccourcir, mais le contraire aurait été impossible par le simple fait que mon ancienne camarade est quelques centimètres plus haute que moi. Mais en tout cas, pour une fille comme moi qui ressemble plus qu'elle ne le devrait, à son âge, à une adolescente, c'est plutôt flatteur.

_**Une môme de 16 ans aurait réagis de la même manière !**_

C'est vrai, mais pour une fois que je peux être contente de mon corps, je m'en fous !

Je regarde la robe que j'ai prise et me demande si Jill l'a vraiment portée, à un moment ou un autre… Elle est très jolie, certes… Blanche, avec ces bretelles de dentelles larges qui revient sur le devant comme dans le dos. Des deux côtés, le haut est droit, mais la dentelle lui donne un joli effet arrondi. Elle est cintrée, juste en dessous de la poitrine, par un ruban rose pâle au moins aussi large que les bretelles et faisant tout le tour de la robe. Une sorte de volant de mousseline de la même teinte que le ruban couvre le jupon blanc, dentelé lui aussi. Le voile est froncé à intervalle régulier et décoré au-dessus de ces plis par de jolis rubans doubles, blanc et roses.

Non, c'est impossible, elle n'a pas pu mettre un vêtement pareil, pas elle ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si je vais moi-même le porter…

_**Ne fais pas ta gamine, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais travailler dans un accoutrement pareil ! Heureusement, d'ailleurs…**_

Finalement, n'ayant rien à perdre, je l'enfile et découvre qu'elle me va bien mieux que je n'aurais pu le croire. J'aurais eu les cheveux longs, je me serais amusée à chercher s'il n'y avait pas un serre-tête blanc ou rose que je puisse mettre avec la robe !

Jill étant un peu plus grande que moi, en admettant qu'elle l'ais mise ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, elle devait lui arriver au-dessus du genou vu que pour moi, elle tombe en dessous.

Je m'observe un moment dans le miroir, à la fois satisfaite et dubitative : j'hésite fermement à me montrer comme ça face à Wesker. D'un autre côté, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a d'autre dans le tiroir où je me suis servie et je ne me vois pas bien me changer dans sa chambre… Et puis faire l'aller-retour juste pour prendre d'autres vêtements… Non, tant pis pour moi, je n'avais qu'à regarder avant.

Je sors, mes vêtements d'hier sous le bras, me demandant sincèrement où j'allais pourvoir les mettre… Sans trop savoir quelle direction prendre, je décide de les laisser au moins temporairement dans la chambre de mon hôte, avec mon arme. Je lui demanderais des consignes plus tard. Et puis au moins, j'en serais débarrassée un moment.

Il ne me faut pas deux minutes pour faire le crochet et retourner sur le balcon où j'ai petit déjeuné. Le soleil est bien plus haut, maintenant, et a perdu sa teinte un peu rouge, aussi. La chaleur est toujours aussi agréable et un vent léger joue avec le bas de ma robe. Comme ce matin, je m'avance vers le bout du balcon pour redécouvrir le paysage. C'est fou comme la lumière peut le faire évoluer.

Je me perds à rêver et n'ayant rien à perdre, m'imagine que Chris me retrouvera ici, comme ça, innocente comme il me connait. En tout cas, comme il m'a connu. A cause du soleil, juste en face, il mettra un moment avant de pouvoir distinguer ma silhouette. Et puis quand enfin pourra me reconnaitre, il m'appellera, à la fois content et rassuré de me voir. Alors je me retournerais, pour lui montrer que je vais bien qu'il n'a pas en s'en faire. Je garderais les yeux fermé pour me laisser la surprise de sa réaction. Et à ce moment-là, je lui dirais. Je lui dirais enfin ces mots qui me crèvent le cœur depuis tant d'années…

- Je t'aime, énoncè-je à voix haute.

Puis je relèverais les paupières et il y a quelqu'un, juste en face de moi, 3 mètre tout au plus nous séparent. Et ce quelqu'un est bel et bien là au présent, pas au futur. Cette personne, ce n'est malheureusement pas Chris. Non, pas du tout, même. L'homme devant moi ne peut-être personne d'autre que Wesker. Mes yeux me le confirment.

Il a pris le temps d'enfiler une chemise, d'ailleurs. En même temps, vu les plombes que j'ai passé dans mon bain…

_**Admirable bourde ! Lui dire « Je t'aime » à lui ! Alors là, tu t'es vraiment, vraiment surpassée !**_

- Quelle déclaration flamboyante, ma Rebecca, me sourit-il, toujours de la même manière.

- Non… Enfin… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas… ! Begayè-je, tenant vainement de me défendre.

Pas moyen de trouver les mots pour former une phrase. J'ai la gorge nouée et je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Mais quelle idée ? Quelle idée j'ai eu ? Encore un éclair de génie ! Décidément, je ne suis pas maligne !

- Tu as choisis une bien jolie robe, dis-moi, change-t-il de sujet, à mon avantage. Je me rappelle que Jill la portait souvent.

- Vraiment ? Rétorquè-je, surprise au possible.

- Oui, me répondit-il, la respiration légèrement sifflante. Mais pour ne pas mentir, elle te va mieux à toi.

Si j'avais pu, je me serais reculée, gênée. Il a vraiment le don, celui-là, pour me mettre dans des situations qui m'embarrassent. Je suis certaine qu'il le fait exprès. Deux compliments en moins de deux jours… Ce n'est pas normal. Pas venant d'un homme comme lui. Du moins je ne pense pas. Mais avec un peu de chance, je me trompe. Même si je ne sais jamais où me mettre quand il me complimente, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

- Merci, bredouillai-je cette fois, ayant bien retenu la leçon d'hier soir.

Ne parvenant toujours pas à le regarder en face, je contemple le paysage par-dessus mon épaule gauche le soleil est au zénith et les ombres ne se voient pas. Le lac, au loin, brille plus que ce matin. C'est encore plus beau à voir.

Wesker s'approche et de nouveau, le sifflement contigu de sa respiration m'interpelle. Il est bien trop fort pour être nouveau… Pourtant je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte avant. Ce n'est pas normal. S'il avait été faible, à peine audible, oui. Mais pas tel qu'il est là. Je l'aurais entendu, hier soir, déjà… Ou au plus tard ce matin, quand nous étions face à face…

Il arrive juste sur ma droite et appuie ses bras sur la rambarde du balcon. Lui aussi semble se perdre en pensées. Si je ne tourne pas la tête, je n'en ouvre pas moins grands mes oreilles. Non, je ne délire pas, il respire mal.

Le plus gros du problème est que cette difficulté semble aller crescendo… Je ne peux pas le laisser étouffer ! Mais en même temps que puis-je faire ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ! Je me torture les méninges mais rien à faire. Finalement il se redresse et m'ordonne plus ou moins « aimablement » de le suivre.

Je lui emboite le pas dans un sacré dédale de couloir, je me demande comment il peut faire pour ne pas se perdre. En même temps, s'il vit ici ça change beaucoup de choses. Nous descendons d'un étage et après un nouveau couloir, il ouvre une porte, me laissant poliment passer devant lui. J'entre vite et garde un œil vigilante sur mon hôte. Il rentre lui aussi et ferme derrière lui.

Nous sommes probablement dans le labo' dont il m'a parlé hier. Paillasses blanches, verrerie… Je ne prends cependant pas le temps d'en dresser tout l'inventaire, trop à cran à cause de l'état étrange de mon supérieur.

Il me dit d'aller chercher une sorte de mallette un peu plus loin. Intriguée mais serviable, je n'objecte pas le moins du monde et me presse tout en prenant soin de ne pas courir et encore moins de faire le moindre geste un peu trop brusque. Je reviens avec et il me fait signe de l'ouvrir. Je pose ce que je tiens sur la paillasse la plus proche et déverrouille la « boite à mystère », pour parler de manière enfantine.

- Tu sais encore faire les piqures, rassure-moi, s'assure-t-il.

- Bien sûr. Mais… Pourquoi ? Cherchè-je à savoir.

- Parce que tu vas devoir m'injecter ce qu'il y a là, me répond-t-il en désignant l'un des petits flacons.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je pense que c'est encore légèrement trop compliqué pour toi.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de…, commencè-je avant de me faire interrompre.

- Nous n'avions pas convenu que tu dois _toujours_ m'obéir ?

Effectivement, c'est la contrepartie qu'il a exigé de moi en échange de son hébergement et tout un tas de jolis avantages. Pas grand-chose, en soi, mais je dois avouer que sur ce point, être coopérative me pose quelques problèmes d'éthique… Il est assez contraignant de se dire que l'on va donner à quelqu'un quelque chose, mais que l'on ne sait pas du tout ce que c'est. Je doute qu'il soit un drogué, cependant que pourrait-il vouloir s'injecter d'autre ? Mais pour autant que je sache, aucun psychotrope ne cause de problèmes respiratoires…

Et plus ça va, plus ça prend encore de l'ampleur… Wesker est obligé d'hyper ventiler pour pouvoir s'oxygéner normalement !

Je m'entête à vouloir savoir ce que c'est, ou je me plie aux règles ?

_**Arrête de te poser des questions, tu vas finir par te faire engueuler…**_

Je me retourne et agis enfin. Je prépare la seringue comme dans mon souvenir et aussi un coton de désinfectant. Vu la longueur de l'aiguille, je dirais que c'est une simple sous-cutanée, mais par précaution, je lui demande confirmation. Effectivement, j'ai raison. Là, une nouvelle question se pose, pourquoi ne se pique-t-il pas lui-même ? Un adolescent sans aucune connaissance de médecine saurait le faire !

_**C'est tellement plus agréable pour un homme d'avoir sa petite infirmière !**_

Pas faux. Je me dépêche un peu, passe le coton sur son bras et pique droit, comme avec une fléchette – c'est avec cette image que l'on m'a appris… Vider la seringue, retirer l'aiguille, remettre le coton pour empêcher que ça saigne de trop… Et tout ça en évitant de le toucher, par réflexe idiot d'éloignement. Je suis plutôt fière de voir que je n'ai rien perdu, depuis le temps ! Quoique, j'ai déjà fait l'infirmière pour les rapatriés de guerre, comme il m'amuse de les appelés.

Le genre de gros dur qui sous prétexte que se sont de simple égratignures, ne prennent même pas le soin de désinfecter ! Il est arrivé, une fois, que l'un d'entre eux refuse vraiment de perdre quelques minutes à se laisser soigner. Et bien celui-là, je l'ai laissé partir. Coup de chance pour moi, son éraflure s'est infectée ! Et du coup, au lieu de passer cinq ou dix minutes avec moi, il a passé au moins une heure avec des médecins plus expérimentés. Pour le coup, ça lui a servi de leçon !

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'attends. Je me tais.

Avec un peu de chance me donnera-t-il un ordre. Pour l'instant, je me contente de le regarder, compatissante et attentionnée, prête à suivre le moindre de ses désirs. J'écoute sa respiration se calmer, reprendre un rythme normal, puis cesser de siffler. Cela prend du temps, mais ça ne me dérange pas de rester debout et silencieuse. Je ne suis pour rien dans l'amélioration de sa condition, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'ai fait du bon boulot. Que ce que j'avais à faire était bien fait.

- Voilà ton travail, intervient-il, me faisant sursauter.

- Comment ça ? Ne suis-je pas en mesure de comprendre.

- Je t'ai fait venir pour ça. Pour être mon infirmière.

- Mais… Vous pourriez facilement le faire seul…

- C'est vrai. Mais je préfère avoir de la compagnie. La maison est grande, pour une personne seule.

_**Alors là, oui ! Pas qu'un peu !**_

- Mais… C'est tout ? C'est uniquement pour être aux petits soins avec vous, que je suis là ? Demandè-je, rassurée.

- Oui, c'est tout. A quoi t'attendais-tu ?

_**A être votre esclave, pourquoi ?**_

- A rien… Mais je dois avouer que je suis surprise. Je me serais attendue à une fonction bien plus désagréable…

- Je suis déçu de ton opinion de moi.

_**Il y a de quoi !**_

- En tout cas, laisse-moi te prévenir, je n'aime pas vraiment les seringues, m'avoua-t-il après un bref silence. J'ai tendance à éviter jusqu'au point de non-retour, que tu as eu tout le loisir d'observer.

- Ce qui signifie ? Jouè-je la curieuse.

- Qu'il te faudra empêcher ça. Me surveiller. Tout le temps…

- Mais aussi ?

- Etre ferme avec moi.

Je tic. Je déteste quand il me parle comme ça ! Qu'a-t-il à jouer sur les doubles sens ?

_"Obéir à tous mes ordres. Même des demandes d'adultes."_

_**Calme-toi ! Tu te fais peur pour rien !**_

On va dire ça comme ça…

Et le restant de la journée se passe ici, au labo, à reprendre la main sur des choses dont je ne connais plus que le théorique, maintenant. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment tout perdu. Heureusement, le fait d'être traductrice m'a permis de ne pas oublier les formules, le vocabulaire assez particulier de mon domaine de formation.

Entre rappels et manipulation, le temps parait s'accélérer. J'oublie avec qui je suis, j'oublie ma robe de gamine, j'oublie ceux qui me manquent… celui qui me manque… Ma passion prend le dessus et je ne m'occupe de Wesker que pour écouter ses conseils ou ses remarques complémentaires.

_**Encore un domaine dans lequel il n'est pas nul ! Putain mais qui est ce type, à la fin ? Ça ne te choque pas, toi, qu'il vive dans une super baraque, qu'il soit biochimiste… Très probablement malade, aussi… Et tout ça couplé avec le fait qu'il devrait être mort deux fois et que de toute manière, il a Chris au cul… Non ? Vraiment pas ? Bon ben reste.**_

Pour le moment, je n'en n'ai rien à faire. Peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il représente pour d'autres. Moi, je l'admire d'en savoir autant. Cet homme est un puits de science. J'ai encore tant à apprendre…

Pour finir la journée une soirée de toute innocence. Dîner, puis se taire, chacun de notre côté. Rester muets dans un salon tout simplement immense… Je passe au moins une heure entière à la détailler. Toutes les décorations, tout le mobilier… je fais en sorte que rien ne m'échappe. Et c'est, je pense, le cas jusqu'à ce que mes yeux tombent sur un piano droit.

Je me lève du fauteuil où je me suis posée et avance prudemment jusque devant le clavier. En me déplaçant, j'ai attiré sur moi le regard de Wesker.

- Je peux ? Demandè-je gaiement, bien que cet instrument ne me rappelle pas que de bons souvenirs.

- S'il n'est pas désaccordé, oui, me répondit-il d'un air complètement détaché. Tu sais jouer ?

- J'ai su. De là à dire que j'en suis encore capable…, ironisè-je, relevant le couvercle du clavier.

- On dit que la musique fait partie des choses que l'on n'oublie pas.

Je hausse les épaules et m'installe devant le piano. Une première fois, j'effleure le clavier pour m'assurer qu'il est encore correctement accordé. Même si j'ai perdu l'habitude d'entendre ce genre d'instrument, depuis le temps, il sonne très juste. Un léger sourire glisse sur mes lèvres. Une expression que Wesker ne voit pas. J'essaie tant bien que mal – et plutôt mal que bien - de me rappeler d'un des morceaux que j'ai appris, il y a bien quinze ans de ça. Et encore, c'est un minimum. Enfin non, la dernière fois que j'ai posé mes mains sur un piano, c'était il y a onze ans et onze mois, dans le manoir spencer. Mais concernant les cours en eux-mêmes, c'est une toute autre histoire. Rien à faire j'ai les airs en tête mais je ne retrouve aucune note.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne joues pas ? M'interpelle Wesker. Il y a un problème avec le piano ?

- Non, le corrigè-je, le seul problème que je rencontre, c'est ma mémoire qui me le pose…

Il se lève et s'approche. Je ne le vois pas, mais j'entends ses pas. Je tente toujours aussi vainement de retrouver quelque chose dans mes souvenirs, mais rien à faire. Déjà, je me rappelle du clavier, c'est un bon début.

- Aller, je suis sûr que tu te souviens d'un air, insiste-t-il.

- Je voudrais bien, affirmè-je.

- Tu ferais bien un petit effort.

Je soupire et ferme un instant les yeux. Machinalement, je place mes mains au-dessus des touches. Je recommence à jouer, ne cherchant plus à me rappeler des notes, mais plutôt de mes mouvements. J'aurais cru m'en sortir bien plus mal. A plusieurs reprise, je me trompe, normal, après tout. Et à chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Je m'arrête, je secoue la tête, je retrouve la note, puis je recommence.

Il me faut pas mal de temps, mais je finis par y arriver. Je finis fière de moi, capable de terminer ce vieil air que j'avais partiellement oublié. De peur de perdre cette automatisme que je me suis recréé, j'attends le dernier moment pour rouvrir les yeux. De nouveau, je souris. Finalement, j'ai réussi.

Un silence, Wesker m'applaudis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit sincère, pas de la manière dont il frappe dans ses mains. Ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir, je préfère me taire. Enfin quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'un bâillement me prenne. Par réflexe, je cache ma bouche derrière ma main droite et m'efforce de rester muette. Ce n'est pas un échec non plus.

- Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. Il doit bien être l'heure d'aller se coucher, m'accorde mon hôte. En tout cas tu t'es bien débrouillée, pour une fille qui a tout oublié de ses leçons.

La soirée se termine comme ça. Nous regagnions sa chambre, que je pourrais presque qualifier de notre, tout du moins temporairement. Petit rappel quant à mes vêtements sales… En deux secondes l'affaire est réglée, il m'explique tout simplement où les mettre. Je décide de laisser mon arme au sol. En même temps, je ne vois pas bien qu'en faire.

Un instant, il me laisse seule pour que je puisse me changer. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, sa réaction a été instinctive. De toute manière, qu'il ait dû y réfléchir un instant ou pas n'importe rien pour moi, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je le remercie de me laisser ça. Concernant ma tenue de nuit, je l'ai prise – encore au hasard – dans le même tiroir. En même temps, quand on voit la taille de l'armoire et l'épaisseur du rangement, que toutes les affaires d'une personne rentrent dedans ne surprends pas du tout.

- Tu as déjà été en mer ? Me demande-t-il alors que j'ouvre la porte pour le laisser rentrer à nouveau.

- Non, jamais… Lui avouè-je en toute honnêteté, ne comprenant cependant pas le but de la question.

- Ça te plairait ?

- Beaucoup ! Mais pourquoi ces questions ?

- Et bien j'ai un bateau qui a un peu oublié le goût du large. Je me demandais simplement si l'idée d'une petite croisière tous les deux t'intéressait un minimum.

- Une croisière… Tous les deux…, répétè-je dans un murmure.

_**Parce qu'en plus, il est navigateur ?**_

Je rougis un peu. Mais à tout perdre, je ne suis pas là pour ne profiter qu'à moitié de ce paradis qu'il me propose. Et puis passer quelques jours au milieu de l'océan me changera un peu d'horizon. Je pense que j'ai assez donné niveau travail en quasiment douze ans pour profiter pleinement de cette trêve. Et puis avec un homme comme Wesker à mes côtés, je doute de m'ennuyer une seule seconde. Chris mettra du temps avant de me chercher et de me retrouver. Si nous ne sommes pas trop longtemps loin des côtes, il n'y aura pas de problème.

- Volontiers, conclus-je, enthousiaste.

- Dans ce cas nous irons…, réfléchit-il. Vendredi. Prends ça comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

Encore une fois, je me renfrogne un peu. Cela fait des lustres que je n'ai plus fêté mon anniversaire. Je ne compte pas recommencer avec lui. En même temps, s'il ne fait que m'offrir un tour en mer, ça ira. Surtout, je ne veux aucune « cérémonie ». Pour moi, le 4 juin est une date comme une autre. Qu'elle soit ma date de naissance ne change rien, si ce n'est, pas grand-chose.

Je rouvre doucement les yeux. Il fait très sombre… Normal, en pleine nuit ! Je me rappelle très bien, cette fois, de ce qu'il arrivé avant que je m'endorme. Rien d'important. Seulement le silence entrecoupé du glissement des draps et le claquement de l'interrupteur qui a éteint la lumière.

Même si je ne peux plus dire que la pièce est lumineuse, j'arrive tout de même à tout voir de manière correcte. Je me redresse très légèrement et m'aperçois que le volet n'est pas fermé. La lune brille à travers le verre. Ceci explique cela.

Je repose doucement ma tête là où elle se trouvait pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était certainement pas sur l'oreiller… Mais sur l'épaule de Wesker. Je frissonne, embarrassée. De peur de le réveiller, je n'ose pas m'éloigner. En même temps, il faut bien dire que l'un de ses bras me retient par la taille.

Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me décoller de lui. Je me fais horreur rien qu'à le penser, mais je suis tellement bien, là… Cette douce chaleur autour de moi… Je peux même entendre son cœur battre, doucement… Ou peut-être est-ce le mien, qui sait ?

De nouveau, je me redresse un peu, prenant encore plus soin de ne pas m'appuyer sur ma main gauche, prisonnière entre son torse et sa main. Je le regarde, endormis… Il est encore plus beau sous la pâle lumière de la lune. Les traits de son visage semblent plus doux, plus calmes… Et pour une fois, je le vois sans ses foutu lunettes de soleil ! Certes, ses yeux sont clos, mais ça change déjà beaucoup de choses.

Une envie folle me prend. J'ai envie de libérer ma main de son emprise, d'aller caresser sa joue et ses cheveux blonds… Non… Pas seulement en réalité… Je voudrais même lui voler un baiser… Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi ce désir alors qu'il n'est pas l'homme de mon cœur ? Comment puis-je penser faire une chose pareille ? Et si jamais il se réveille ? Que ferais-je ? Comment m'expliquerais-je ?

Qu'importe, l'opportunité est trop tentante. Doucement, je retire ma main gauche et prends plus convenablement appuis sur l'autre. Lentement, j'approche mes doigts de son visage. A peut-être deux centimètres j'hésite, mais finalement, c'est le désir qui prend le pas sur la raison.

A peine ai-je le temps de l'effleurer qu'une main m'attrape le poignet. La surprise me fait reculer et frissonner.

_**Tu aurais dû t'y attendre.**_

- Que comptais-tu faire, ma Rebecca ? M'interroge-t-il, ouvrant les yeux.

- Je… Rien… Je… Bafouillè-je, maladroite

Cette fois, je regrette qu'il n'y ait pas un meilleur éclairage : il a les yeux ouverts et non dissimulés face à moi, mais je ne parviens pas à en distinguer la couleur. Ce n'est pas juste ! Je voudrais tellement pouvoir voir ses iris… Leurs teintes… Pourquoi m'en empêcher ? Pourquoi me priver de cette première et probablement dernière occasion ? Je lui en voudrais presque pour ça. Je lui en voudrais si je n'étais pas parfaitement consciente qu'il n'y est pour rien. C'est moi qui l'ai réveillé.

Il relâche son emprise autour de mon poignet, mais quand je commence à me reculer, il resserre ses doigts.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de te remettre à l'écart, tu sais, me dit-il à sa manière complètement neutre. Si tu veux rester, je ne t'en empêche pas.

- Vous êtes sûr… ? Demandè-je, sceptique et aussi très intimidée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais, si c'est pour te dire non ensuite ?

J'acquiesce et me recouche, exactement dans la même position que celle dans laquelle je me suis réveillée. Cette douce chaleur me revient et je ne peux pas retenir un soupir d'aise. Il me rapproche un peu de lui avec son bras gauche qui n'a jamais quitté ma taille et presse gentiment ma paume droite entre ses doigts. Je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter, mais je me sens bien. Tellement bien. Je voudrais rester comme ça tout le temps.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il veut quelque chose en retour. Je ne sais pas non plus si son geste est une marque d'affection ou un signe qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas.

Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Tout ce que je veux, pour le moment, c'est que rien ne change.

_**Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là, Chris ? Je te voudrais tant à**__** sa place.**_

* * *

><p>Je ne compte pas prendre l'habitude de mettre un mot en bas de page alors que je fais déjà une grosse apartée avant le chapitre, mais j'en vois déjà se dire « oO Mais… Depuis quand Wesker est aussi… Sociable… Elle le fait même passer pour quelqu'un de… De sympa ! ». Et ben oui. J'ai fait ça. Et je suis parfaitement consciente que le personnage de Wesker ne réagirait très probablement pas comme ça. Mais soyez bien sûrs que je n'ai pas écris des aberrations pareilles sans raison ! D'ailleurs mon résumé de chapitre le sous entends )<p>

Malheureusement pour vous, il va falloir attendre le chapitre 4 pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, le 3 étant complètement différent de ces deux là.

Edit : Bon, quelque petites modifications quand même, surtout en fin de chapitre histoire de corriger un peu le tir concernant "Dieu". Bon, il reste encore beaucoup plus accessible qu'il ne devrait mais bon... Disons que j'ai finis par limiter la casse ^^"


	3. Absence

_**Auteur :**_ Heather-Shelley (Evy)

_**Personnages :**_ Chris R. (– Rebecca C. = souvenir)

_**Résumé du chapitre :**_ Deuxième jour d'absence pour Rebecca... Certains s'inquiètent, d'autres relativisent... Et un autre se souvient.

_**Oui, j'ai encore des choses à dire :**_Ben en fait... Non. A part que le chapitre doit être bourré de faute parce qu'il n'est pas passé par la case "correctice", non.

* * *

><p>- Tu veux venir prendre un café, Chris ? Me propose Jill.<p>

- Volontiers, aquiescè-je, me levant de mon bureau.

C'est fou la lassitude et la passivité qui me prends, tous ces jours où je suis enfermé au QG auquel je suis rattaché. Je me sens nettement plus à ma place sur le terrain, arme au poing. Je me suis presque fait une habitude de faire de l'extermination de zombies et de courir après une personne qui, avant, était Wesker et qui, maintenant… Est quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'ai pas envie de faire le moindre effort de mémoire pour me rappeler d'un nom ou quoique ce soit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que peu importe le nombre de dirigeants que nous exterminerons, il en reviendra un autre… Mais tous en sembles, il y a quelque chose à faire.

Mécaniquement, j'emboite le pas de ma partenaire, me plaçant sans trop y réfléchir juste à côté d'elle. Ceux qui s'amusent à analyser les comportements y verraient sans doute la symbolique du fait que nous sommes côte à côte depuis longtemps, moi je m'en contre fiche. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est ma première pause-café de la journée et que j'en ai bien besoin ! La bureautique, ce n'est pas mon fort et ça m'agace assez vite. Mais bon, je ne peux pas non plus passer tout mon temps sur le terrain.

Une sorte de coin détente – même si c'est en soi un bien grand mot – est aménagé à chaque étage. Cafetière, bouilloire, gobelets, le strict nécessaire en somme. Mais bon, nous ne sommes pas non plus là pour trainasser et ceux qui passent plus de dix minutes dans le secteur doivent être les premiers arrivés car c'est à eux de préparer. En dehors de ça, on reste là juste le temps de boire notre café, et encore.

Plusieurs autres personnes sont là, discutant par petits groupes, c'est souvent comme ça. En même temps, sans mentir, être seul, c'est assez moyen… Je prends deux gobelets et Jill s'occupe de nous servir tous les deux. Je la remercie et cherche mécaniquement un sujet de conversation mais avant que je puisse prendre la parole, c'est elle qui me fait remarquer l'arrivée de Quint et Keith. L'un comme l'autre leurs adressons un signe de la main comme bonjour. Ils nous le retourne tout en s'approchant. Le plus caller des deux en informatique nous montre une feuille écrite.

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Rebecca ? Nous interroge-t-il. Elle n'est pas dans son bureau.

Jill leur fait « non » de la tête et moi, je regarde autour de nous. Elle n'est pas ici non plus. Bizarre. Elle qui est toujours là avant tout le monde et qui s'en va après les autres…

- Déjà hier, elle était absente, précise son camarade.

Maintenant qu'ils le disent, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas vue non plus mercredi… Je doute qu'il y ai lieu de s'inquiéter, mais ce n'est pas normal pour autant. Elle ne fait quasiment plus de terrain et même si c'était le cas, nous serions au courant. Elle ne peut pas avoir disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace. Pas elle, si fidèle au poste.

- Elle est peut-être malade, propose Jill à tout hasard.

- Je doute que ce soit le genre de chose qui l'arrête depuis le jour où elle est venue avec 39 de fièvre… Je pense que tu t'en souviens, Chris, me sourit Keith, tu es le seul qu'elle ait écouté !

Ce souvenir me fit sourire.

Depuis deux jours, déjà, elle se portait moyennement bien mais faisait bonne figure face à tout le monde. Ce matin-là, elle est arrivée en même temps que les autres, à la différence de son avance habituelle. Rien de bien affolant, en soi, mais elle semblait complètement épuisée. Plus d'un ont cherché à savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle ne disait rien. Seulement il suffisait de la regarder pour comprendre qu'elle était souffrante. Je ne me rappelle pas combien ont tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait « pas besoin de ce donner tant de peine », que « les dossiers pouvaient bien attendre quelque jours » ou encore que « le travail passe après la santé », elle n'avait rien voulu entendre.

L'un de nos collègue l'a traitée de folle – ce qui n'était en rien une insulte, vu la situation – et j'ai simplement voulu savoir ce qui se passait exactement… Et c'est comme ça que je me suis mis en tête d'aller la voir. En réalité, j'avais aussi quelques feuilles à lui remettre, mais pour le coup, c'était un peu une excuse vu les circonstances…

J'ai slalomé entre les gens et les bureaux pour atteindre le sien, perdu au milieu des autres. Malgré le fait que rien ne le que rien ne le distingue des autres, tout le monde sait où il se trouve. Tout le monde a, à un moment ou un autre, confié un document retrouvé en mission à Rebecca. Après tout, c'est elle qui en a la charge. Elle n'est pas la seule à comprendre, quelques autres savent également tirer l'essentiel des informations que nous trouvons, mais étant donné qu'elle ne fait pas - ou très peu - de terrain, c'est elle qui a le plus gros du travail. Si ça lui déplait, personne ne le sait, elle n'est pas de ceux qui se plaignent.

Je suis arrivé juste devant elle et, dans le but d'attirer son attention, j'ai passé ma main sous ses cheveux pour toucher son front. A la seconde où ma paume est entrée en contact avec elle, j'ai pensé exactement la même chose que mes collègues avant moi : « elle est complètement folle de venir avec la fièvre qu'elle a ».

Elle a mis un moment avant de prendre conscience de mon geste et même sa réaction est plutôt lente : la fatigue, sans doute. Elle a relevé la tête comme si cela était pour elle un effort surhumain et quand finalement elle m'a vu, elle a bondis vers l'arrière.

- Chris ! Tu m'as fait peur ! A-t-elle gémis.

- Tu vas bien ? Ai-je enchainé, soucieux.

- Oui ça va… Et toi ? A-t-elle fait l'effort de me demander pour paraitre naturelle.

- Tu en es sûre ? Ai-je insisté.

- Oui, je t'assure, tout va bien.

Mais il m'a suffis de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle mentait. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment été mate, sa peau était bien plus claire qu'à la normale, les traits tirés, les yeux marqués par la fatigue… Elle n'a pas non plus réagis comme d'habitude. En temps normale, elle se serait levée et m'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux avec son habituel regard pétillant et bien trop doux. Là, elle ne s'était pas mise debout et, dès que j'essayais de croisé son regard, elle le détournait. Comme si elle avait honte. La connaissant, cela devait être le cas.

- Tu mens comme un arracheur de dents… Ai-je soupiré.

- Mais pourquoi personne ne me crois ? A-t-elle objecté avant de tousser.

- Pour ça, peut-être ?

- Chris… !

- Je te ramène.

- Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Ce ne sont pas… Un peu de fièvre et de la toux qui vont m'empêcher de travailler normalement…

- Un peu de fière ? Tu es brûlante !

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu dramatises ? A-t-elle tenté de contré.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu mentes ? L'ai-je rayée.

Elle a un peu plus baissé la tête, refusant obstinément de se levé et me suivre. J'ai soupiré face à sa bêtise. Encore, si elle tombait facilement malade, qu'elle s'entête à rester parce qu'elle considère avoir été trop longtemps absente est concevable. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Elle ne s'est jamais absentée pour une raison ou une autre et elle fait plus d'heure en une seule journée que nous en deux !

- Ecoute-moi bien, Rebecca, ai-je repris sereinement. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'aurais pas dus venir et tu le sais donc s'il te plait, laisse-moi te ramener.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer… Je veux dire… Il me reste trop à faire…

- Trop à faire ? Alors que tu fais des journées de 16 heures ? Sois tu ne te rends pas compte et c'est grave, soit tu me prends pour un idiot et c'est vexant.

- Chris…

- Tu n'es pas la seule qui peut se charger de ton travail et tu le sais. Les autres n'auront qu'à se répartir la tâche pendant ton absence. Je doute que ce système tienne à la longue, mais il sera suffisant pour quelques jours, non ? Maintenant, tu as le choix entre me suivre et te faire trainer de force. J'ai décidé de te ramener et tu sais que je le ferais. Alors sois gentille et ne me complique pas la tâche.

- Sois gentille… A-t-elle répété, vexée. Sois gentille… Mais je dois toujours être gentille ! Je ne suis plus une enfant, Chris…

Elle aurait sans doute voulu me le crier, mais je n'ai trouvé dans sa voix que de la contrariété. C'est qu'elle semblait bien décidée à nous tenir tête, en plus. Si d'habitude la voir se défendre un peu me fait plutôt plaisir, là, je trouve qu'elle en fait mille fois trop. Et puis en plus de ça, elle me connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne me ferait pas changer d'avis et ceux peu importe ce qu'elle dirait.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas, ai-je approuvé. C'est bien pour ça que tu vas être logique et raisonnable.

Elle a soupiré puis c'est enfin levée et a attrapé son manteau. Rapidement, elle arrange les feuilles sur son bureau pour conserver un semblant d'ordre. Rebecca s'est avancée, précautionneusement, comme si elle marchait sur des œufs. J'ai mis un moment avant d'en comprendre la raison, mais finalement, la réponse m'a sauté aux yeux…

_**Fatiguée et affaiblie au point de ne pas tenir correctement sur ses jambes, elle est quand même venue…**_

En silence, nous avons quitté le bâtiment après que j'ai été prendre mon manteau. Ce n'est pas que je sois frileux, mais comment être pris au sérieux par une personne qui ne jure que par la logique quand on sort dans la neige en T-shirt... Je me suis efforcé de rester tout le temps à sa hauteur. C'était beaucoup plus raisonnable vu sa démarche vacillante. Je me fichais éperdument que les autres nous voient tous les deux. Et puis la laissé partir toute seule n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, même si elle habite à un peu moins de 800 mètres. Au pied de l'immeuble, je me suis vaguement souvenu de la direction de son appartement mais l'ai laissé me montrer le chemin, je ne préférais pas me tromper.

De la même manière qu'à l'intérieur, je suis resté à côté d'elle, prenant soin de ne pas la devancé ne serait-ce que d'un pas. Et j'ai bien fait, a mi-chemin, à peu près, elle a perdu l'équilibre et se serait retrouvée le nez par terre si elle n'avait pas pu se rattraper à la manche de mon manteau. Le plus vite possible, je l'ai sous tenue. Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de lui demander si ça allait ou si elle s'était fait mal, elle a justifié cette chute en termes scientifiques… Tout ce que j'ai réussi à en comprendre, c'est qu'en plus d'être crevée, d'avoir de la fièvre et mal à la gorge, elle subissait aussi une migraine.

Je ne mentirais pas sur le fait que je me suis demandé comment elle pouvait tenir malgré tout. Elle restait silencieuse, pas une plainte, rien… Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette fille était dure au mal. En tout cas plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais chose admirable ou pas, elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Faire bonne figure ne sert à rien, surtout quand on se fait du mal.

Sur le reste du chemin, elle est restée accrochée à moi. Je n'ai rien dit, pour elle s'était rassurant. Et puis pour moins de 500 mètres, ce n'est pas un drame !

La partie la plus difficile du retour a été de monter jusqu'à son appartement… Pour tout dire, heureusement que j'étais là. Et si jamais elle était partie d'elle-même, la rampe m'aurait sans aucun doute remplacé. Une nouvelle fois je me suis demandé comment elle avait fait pour venir dans un été pareil… Et j'ai préféré l'ignorer.

- C'est bon, je suis chez moi, maintenant… Plus la peine de me tenir la main… A-t-elle murmuré, fébrile.

- Non, je reste, ai-je réfléchis. Je te connais et si je te laisse seule, tu ne te reposeras pas.

- Mais que veux-tu que je fasse, enfin ? S'est-elle vexée.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu dois bien avoir des dossiers, quelque part… Ou des fichiers informatiques dont tu ne t'es pas encore occupée.

Elle a poussé la porte en même temps qu'un soupire et est entrée la première. J'ai refermé derrière nous. La première remarque que j'ai faite sur son lieu de vie est sans doute le fait que ce soit vraiment petit. Mais bon, quand on en a l'habitude… Du reste, c'est assez jolie et clair…

- Tu veux un café, peut-être ? M'a-t-elle proposé.

- Seulement si tu me laisse le faire et que tu vas t'allongé, ai-je rétorqué.

- Si tu veux… La cafetière est là, m'a-t-elle dit en la désignant. Et les tasses dans le placard au-dessus.

Et puis elle s'est éloignée de la porte de sa kitchenette pour longer le mur et ouvrir une autre porte, au carrelage blanc, celle de la salle de bain. Comme dans les ¾ de habitations, l'armoire à pharmacie devait s'y trouvé. Je m'apprêtais à lui porté conseil quand je me suis souvenue que, biochimiste de formation, elle était aussi infirmière. Conseiller quelqu'un qui en sait plus que soi… Dur, dur !

Un moment, je l'ai entendu me dire que, si je la cherchais, elle était simplement dans sa chambre, en face. J'ai acquiescé et ai terminé de me faire couler du café. Quand je reviens vers elle, elle s'est sagement résignée à s'allongée. Surement parce qu'elle sait parfaitement bien que je n'en démordrais pas.

Si j'agis avec tous de la même manière, elle est la seule qui m'ait forcé à aller aussi loin, mais elle m'agace. Elle ne semble toujours pas avoir compris qu'elle doit se soucier d'elle avant les autres. De sa santé avant son travail… Nous avons besoin d'elle, il n'y a pas à dire, mais nous téléphoner aurait été tellement plus simple !

- Tu comptes rester longtemps, encore ? A-t-elle voulu savoir. Je ne voudrais pas que tu ais nos supérieurs sur le dos par ma faute…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ai-je souris Tu m'importes bien plus que leur autorité. Et pour te répondre : jusqu'à ce que tu dormes. Au moins, je n'aurais pas de doute sur le fait que tu te reposes.

Et puis le silence est retombé. J'ai pris une chaise dans ce qui devait être son séjour et l'ai glissé entre le mur, l'armoire et le lit. J'ai commencé à la veillé innocemment avant qu'elle ne me demande :

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis personne vis-à-vis de toi… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te démène autant juste pour moi…

- Et pourquoi « juste » pour toi ? Tu n'es pas personne, tu es mon amie. Tu ne m'as pas abandonné et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- Je n'en ai jamais fait autant pour toi…

- Ca ne change rien, pour moi.

- Je ne te comprends pas.

- Je ne te le demande pas.

Et puis le silence est retombé… Elle s'est endormie avant même que je finisse mon café. J'ai remis les choses à leur place et je suis parti, écrivant en marge ses notes de travail qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle revienne avant lundi et que je m'occupais de l'excusée. Puis c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mes camarades m'ont dit que j'avais bien fait. Jill à plaisanter en me disant que je « l'aime beaucoup, notre Rebecca ».

Que dirait-elle, si elle savait qui je fais l'horrible erreur d'aimer… ?

…

Des rires me sortent de mon souvenir. Je réponds à Keith, lui assurant que je me souviens bien de ce jour-là. Jill me regarde, intriguée, se demandant probablement à quoi je pouvais penser. Je me repose la même question qu'il y a des années de ça et comme à chaque fois, préfère en ignorer la réponse.

- Et puis elle sait se servir d'un téléphone ! Si elle a retenu la leçon, elle aurait appelé ! Insiste le plus inquiet d'entre nous.

- Je passerais chez elle, en rentrant. En attendant… Voyez avec eux, dis-je en désignant d'un geste du menton eux de nos supérieurs hiérarchiques.


	4. Enfer

_**Auteur :**_ Heather-Shelley (Evy)

_**Personnages du chapitre :**_ Rebecca C. – A. Wesker.

_**Résumé du chapitre :**_ Deux jours au paradis ne prépareraient-ils pas, finalement, cette trop gentille jeune femme à une descente aux enfers ? C'est une bonne question. En tout cas, joyeux anniversaire, Rebecca !

_**Rating du chapitre :**_ M (veuillez bien prendre en note que se chapitre peut être choquant)

_**Oui, j'ai encore des choses à dire :**_ Si le chapitre 2 était un coup de poker… Et bien là, je joue plus gros encore. Effectivement, c'est à mes risques et périls que j'ai choisis de tenté le « je » avec… Wesker.

Tout de suite, ça fait peur, mais, d'après ma correctrice, il n'y a pas lieu. De toute évidence, je l'ai encore un peu adouci, mais il n'a plus un comportement d' « humain ». En tout cas, ce qui est déjà un grand pas vers le retour à la normale ! Evidemment, ça risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais je crois que c'est un risque à prendre pour justifier le chapitre 2 qui lui était vraiment anormal.

Effectivement, à défaut d'avoir un flash-back, il y a une réflexion assez longue sur l'humiliation que j'ai infligée à « Dieu » et qui laisse bien comprendre que ce n'est pas pour rien.

Si je dois donner un avis personnel, je dirais que ce chapitre est très moyen. J'imaginais quelque chose de plus dynamique, rapide... Mais bon, il faut voir aussi que je n'ai pas choisis la solution de facilité en choisissant Wesker comme narrateur. Et puis après tout "je suis une adolescente qui écris pour la plaisir, pas un grand auteur." comme je l'ai dis à plusieurs personnes.

Dernier point : la correction. En fait, j'ai terminer ce chapitre très tôt... Un matin. Ce qui fait que les phrases n'étaient absolument pas française quand j'ai mis ce chapitre en correction. Le cas échéant, ma correctrice n'a compris que le global du chapitre et m'a dit de le refaire avant de lui redonner. D'une certaine façon, je la comprends bien : c'était absolument illisible. Mais question de retard sur mes délais, j'ai choisis de poster le chapitre maintenant qu'on le comprends. Je remettrais les corrections... Plus tard.

En espérant que le chapitre ne vous déplaira pas trop !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rebecca Chambers… Plus de dix ans que je ne t'ai pas vue, et pourtant, tu n'as pas changé…<strong>_

Cette humaine est plutôt étrange, à vrai dire… Elle a beau avoir des capacités mentales très développées, elle n'en fait pas usage. Du moins pas comme elle le devrait. Comme c'est idiot… Elle pourrait faire partie des Grands de ce monde, si elle le voulait. Malgré le temps, elle n'a rien perdu de ses acquis scolaires de biochimie, elle me l'a prouvé, avant hier. Il y a bien sûr des choses qu'elle ne sait pas, mais il lui suffirait de peu de temps pour se mettre à niveau. Dommage pour sa pauvre petite vie, il n'y a pas de place pour elle dans la suite de mes projets et les multiples humiliations qu'elle m'a indirectement infligées mérite plus qu'une simple punition.

_**Tu mourras, ma petite Rebecca, lentement et douloureusement, je te l'assure. Et tu seras la première à te faire du mal. N'est-ce pas ironique, toi qui t'es toujours protégée ? Qui t'es créée des barrières solides ?**_

Son principal défaut est d'être particulièrement émotive. Et bien sûr, en plus d'être sensible à tout, elle ne sait pas le cacher ou mettre de côté ce qu'elle ressent. Tous ses actes sont liés à ce qu'elle éprouve et rien d'autre. Elle ne sait pas faire autrement et ne saura jamais. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle ne peut pas m'être autrement utile qu'en s'occupant du catalyseur.

Et c'est aussi ce qui m'a poussé à me rabaisser plus que jamais. Pour qu'elle ne risque pas de me poser problème, elle doit se sentir en confiance. Et malheureusement, le seul moyen avec elle, c'est de faire preuve d'attention pour sa pauvre petite personne. J'aurais bien aimé que les majinis puissent s'en charger à ma place, mais une femme qui fait la chasse aux zombies en tous genres depuis aussi longtemps ne l'entend certainement pas de cette oreille.

Seulement que ce soit clair, une journée comme celle qu'elle a passée chez moi est déjà affreusement insupportable, m'y soumettre une seconde fois est simplement impensable. Ou plutôt, je pourrais le faire, mais cela reviendrait à la faire payer encore plus cher un affront aussi durable. La mort que je compte lui infliger est déjà dure. Faire pire serait à peine réalisable sachant à quel point elle supporte mal la moindre difficulté.

Sa présence n'a que 2 avantage : prendre à ma place la responsabilité du catalyseur et me ramener ce cher Chris Redfield.

Le premier point n'a rien de particulièrement important, qu'elle me fasse l'injection ou que je m'en charge seul ne change absolument rien. En revanche, le fait de contraindre mon ex-subalterne à venir dans mes filets n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

_**Tu m'as échappé quand j'avais Jill, mais ça ne se reproduira pas cette fois. Je ne te laisserais pas me filer entre les doigts une fois de plus. Tu cours depuis trop longtemps.**_

Lui aussi doit purger sa peine. Cela fait des années qu'il parvient à me faire tourner en rond. J'ai beau tout prévoir, tout calculer, il trouve le moyen de me faire front. Et ça, il doit en payer l'addition. C'est là que Rebecca reprend un certain intérêt. En plus de me permettre de la faire venir, par le fait qu'elle soit proche de lui, elle est en mesure de l'atteindre bien plus facilement que moi.

Je monte sur le pont du bateau passe de l'ombre à la lumière. Rebecca est là, elle aussi, elle profite du soleil en tenue adéquat – brassière nouée et shorty en jean. Légèrement penchée au-dessus de l'eau, elle fixe le large, un vague sourire au visage. Malgré tout ce que je sais d'elle, je ne parviens pas à comprendre comment elle peut paraitre aussi calme. Non pas que je n'ai rien fait pour l'y inciter, bien au contraire, mais j'ai le souvenir d'une fille, certes professionnelle et compétente, mais aussi assez nerveuse. Or là, elle ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse ou de doute. Malgré ma présence, elle reste sereine, du moins en apparence.

Et-elle vraiment assez bête pour me faire pleinement confiance ? Ou alors maitrise-t-elle si bien ses émotions ?

Impossible ! Elle aurait réagis très différemment, l'autre soir, si c'était le cas.

Cette femme est une contradiction pure et dure. Intelligente et pourtant si sotte. Mais qu'importe puisqu'elle ne sera plus de ce monde, dans peu de temps. Enfin pas exactement, elle doit souffrir avant. Et m'aider à en faire baver Chris.

Elle se rend enfin compte que j'approche et me regarde avec interrogation. Elle a dû remarquer ce poids sur ma respiration. Je n'y fais plus attention que quand cela représente un véritable handicap. Je me contente d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Sans s'affoler le moins du monde, elle reprend appuis sur ses deux jambes et fait le chemin inverse au mien. Je fais demi-tour et la suis. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas moi qui la guide. Quoiqu'après tout, elle a eu le temps de se faire aux « itinéraires », depuis hier.

En soignante modèle, elle a gardé le nécessaire dans sa cabine. S'il y a une chose qui change entre sa présence à elle et celle de cette prostituée d'Excella, c'est bien le silence. Au moins, Rebecca ne parle pas. Si je lui adresse la parole, elle me répond, mais il est rare qu'elle me pose des questions ou qu'elle engage la conversation. L'autre femme parlait tout le temps ou presque et pour ne jamais rien dire. Mais elle a su se montrée utile, à sa manière, ce qui ne m'a en rien empêché de l'anéantir elle aussi. Elle m'a provoqué et a plus d'une fois profité de son statut. Elle aurait dû se douter que son existence ce finirait de manière si misérable.

_**Mais que fait-elle, à la fin ? A quoi joue-t-elle ? Elle a eu deux fois le temps de me faire l'injection, en temps normal.**_

Plus le temps passe, plus la difficulté à respirer est présente. Que peut-il bien lui passer par la tête pour qu'elle attende aussi longtemps ? Elle n'est pourtant pas de nature à rêvasser. Du moins pas en ce genre de circonstances. Je la cherche du regard une demi-seconde avant qu'elle ne passe devant moi et, feignant mal la maladresse, me retire mes lunettes noires.

Mon visage ne trahis rien, mais la surprise est bien présente.

Elle ? Faire délibérément un geste pareil ? C'est à la limite du surréaliste. Mais les faits sont là.

Rebecca s'est reculée un peu et a essayé de se mettre à ma hauteur, par le fait que je me sois assis sur le lit de la cabine. Elle me regarde dans les yeux. Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça. Elle regarde mes yeux, plutôt. C'est compréhensible par la sorte de curiosité qui l'anime. D'une certainement manière, son intérêt à de quoi être piqué au vif : on ne voit pas tous les jours les yeux d'un Dieu vivant. De plus, le virus de mon vieil ami William leur a donné une couleur pour le moins singulière dans les tons orangés. Comme j'ai également pu l'observé moi-même, l'absence d'une quantité suffisante de catalyseur les fait virer au rouge.

Une lueur d'admiration vient briller dans ces yeux à elle. Elle semble réellement avoir décidé de m'agacer.

_**Cette fois, c'en est trop.**_

Il me suffit d'un regard courroucé pour la rappeler à l'ordre, elle sursaute et s'active enfin. Malgré que je sois encore parfaitement en mesure de la coller au mur, mieux vaut attendre qu'elle ce soit charger de l'injection. Courir tant de risques pour si peu n'est pas une bonne idée.

Cependant à peine a-t-elle retiré la seringue que je me lève et l'attrape par la gorge, lui collant le dos à la cloison par la même occasion. La surprise lui a fait lâcher ce qu'elle tenait et bien évidemment, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se débattre, mais ma proximité l'en empêche.

- Tu es bien plus audacieuse que je le croyais, ma petite Rebecca, commencè-je d'une intonation méprisante.

Elle gémit et ferme les yeux pour éviter de me regarder. De toute évidence, elle a peur et c'est très exactement ce que je veux. C'est comme ça qu'il me plait de la voir. Faible, soumise. C'est tout ce qu'elle a le droit d'être par rapport à moi.

- Profiter d'un instant de faiblesse, c'est bas comme façon de faire…, repris-je sur le même ton. Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche.

Rebecca tentait vainement de se libérée. Le seul mouvement qui lui est encore plus ou moins permit étant de d'incliner la nuque, elle n'a aucune chance.

_**Je comptais attendre un peu, mais puisque tu sembles chercher les ennuis, autant prendre les devants.**_

Je m'écarte un peu d'elle sans rien perdre me mon étreinte sur sa gorge. Tout ce que ce geste me permet, c'est de glisser ma main libre entre elle et moi. Effleurer le creux de ses hanches, puis remonter son ventre pour prendre dans paume le nœud de sa brassière. Elle ouvre rapidement les yeux et un éclair de peur fait battre son cœur plus vite.

Un instant, je m'amuse de la voir se confronter à elle-même. Bien sûr l'angoisse domine, mais au fond, il n'y a pas que ça. Qu'elle le veuille ou non une partie de son esprit est hantée par le désire. Elle s'est toujours focalisée sur Chris, comme s'il était le seul homme au monde. Sentir qu'elle a envie de quelqu'un d'autre l'écœure, quasiment, seulement elle n'est pas en mesure d'y faire face, c'est évident.

Je vois l'envie gagner du terrain et pour aider la peur, je dénoue son haut. Un petit murmure étranglé arrive jusqu'à moi, mais je ne parviens pas à le comprendre. Tant pis. Sans me préoccuper de ce détail plus longtemps, je fais glisser une partie du tissu de son épaule droite.

Sans ménagement, je la projette sur le lit et sa brassière se retrouve par terre. Le choc l'a un peu sonnée, tout comme le fait que j'étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler. Au moins, cela me permet de me placer au-dessus d'elle sans qu'elle puisse réagir.

- Puisque tu sembles tout faire pour me provoquer, articulè-je, repassant ma main sur sa taille.

- Non…, gémit-elle, sans aucun doute par convenance ou pour se convaincre elle-même.

Ce fait ce devine parce qu'elle a beau objectée, elle n'essaye même pas de me repousser. Elle sait très bien qu'elle ne fait pas le poids, qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister physiquement, mais si elle ne le voulait vraiment pas, elle se donnerait la peine de le montrer, de le hurler, pas simplement de geindre.

- Si tu n'en demandes pas plus… Alors je vais faire un effort, glissè-je à son oreille.

- Non, répète-t-elle à l'identique.

Mais ces gémissements ne m'empêchent en rien de continuer. Sa peau glisse sous mes doigts et je ne me prive pas d'insister pour la voir rougir et se laisser aller à ce dont elle ne rêvait plus. Je remonte le long de son corps frêle, commençant par ses hanche pour venir jusqu'à sa poitrine et défaire l'une de ses bretelles de son épaule… tout ça pour redescendre jusqu'à la fermeture de son shorty. Je la fais glisser vers le bas et elle retient son souffle, soudain plus très sûre de ce qu'elle veut, bien qu'elle ne bouge toujours pas. Habilement, je lui fais croire que je vais le lui retirer…

Mais je mais à la place, je m'écarte d'elle, la laissant seule sur le matelas. Je fais quelques pas vers l'avant pour me caller dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'entends les draps se froissés, sans doute ce redresse-t-elle. Sachant qu'elle ne dirait rien, trop prise par l'incompréhension, je lui adressais une sorte de fausse excuse :

- Tu as raison, finalement, ce serait trop cruel de ma part. Après tout, tu n'en mérites pas tant pour une vulgaire maladresse.

- Pourquoi… ? Murmure-t-elle en retour. Pourquoi me faire ça ?

- C'est ce que tu souhaites, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas le doit…

- J'ai tous les droits. Et tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Je…, tente-t-elle inutilement.

Elle se rend plus ridicule qu'autre chose et elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourra pas me retenir. De plus elle n'a rien à dire.

_**Autant envenimer un peu la situation !**_

- L'élu de ton cœur, c'est Chris, pas moi.

- Evidemment ! Et je ne vous aime pas. Je vous admire, mais je ne vous aime pas !

Je me retourne et la dévisage. Ce rend-t-elle compte de l'impression qu'elle donne, ainsi à quatre pattes, partiellement dénudée ?

_**Même quand elle se trainait à mes pieds, Excella portait une robe.**_

- Regardes-toi, lançè-je.

- Peu m'importe au vu des circonstances, se justifie-t-elle. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous que je ne vous veux pas.

Elle a beau faire beaucoup d'efforts, elle hésite, bafouille un peu. Mais les choses commencent à tourner comme je le voulais. Elle se montre inférieure et pleinement dépendante de mes faveurs, il n'y a que comme ça que je veux la voir. De plus, elle commence à m'implorer, exactement ce que j'attendais de sa part.

Que la première partie de sa pénitence commence !

Et de cette manière, je l'ai regardée, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agace suffisamment pour parler d'elle-même. Tout en la provoquant pour qu'elle ne perdes pas de vue son « objectif », je l'ai aussi contrainte à se montrer aussi obéissante qu'une vulgaire petite chienne. Quand elle en souffre réellement – le désir peut se révélé être un véritable poison, bien manipulé -, ayant eu ce que je voulais, je lui cède sur une dernière phrase :

- Tu le regretteras.

- Si je commence à réfléchir de cette manière, c'est ma vie entière que je regretterais, marmonne-t-elle plus froidement qu'à son habitude.

A défaut de bien comprendre ce qu'elle pense, de mon côté, je crois que c'est le moment de continuer la sanction. Ce petit avant-goût n'était rien par rapport à ce qui l'attend encore. Et ceux quand bien la punition représente aussi le fait de lui donner ce qu'elle attend. Je reviens vers elle en me débarrassant d'ors et déjà de mon propre haut. Elle me regarde attentivement et ses pensées sont des plus faciles à deviner : identique à celle qu'aurait eu n'importe quel autre personne dans la même situation.

_**Comment peut-on faire autre chose qu'admirer, quand on a sous les yeux le corps d'un Dieu vivant ?**_

Il ne faut pas deux secondes pour qu'elle se perde de nouveau derrière les caresses de mes mains. Pauvre petite humaine pas fichue de résister à des instincts aussi primaire. C'est pitoyable. Elle ne vaut pas mieux que les autres.

_**Tu seras traitée en chienne, puisque c'est ce que tu sembles**_** être.**

D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si je comptais faire preuve de plus d'attention à son égard. Elle doit être punie, pas choyée. Personne ne le mérite et encore moins une personne comme elle. C'est une sanction que je lui donne, pas une récompense. Une sanction dont elle se souviendra, qui plus est.

Je lui retire son bas et m'amuse un temps avec ses sous-vêtements. Rien que pour ça, elle est déjà rouge écarlate et trempée de sueur. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse être aussi excitée pour si peu... D'un autre côté, une situation pareil ne peut laisser penser qu'une chose : elle est encore vierge. Elle approche nettement des trente ans, et pourtant, elle est aussi pure qu'il y a plus de dix année de ça. Il y a de quoi rire ! Cette fille n'a jamais eu le profil d'une croqueuse d'homme, mais à ce point, c'en devient réellement drôle. Mais d'un autre côté, il est encore plus facile de lui infligé un châtiment digne de l'affront dans ces conditions.

Elle finie nue sous mes yeux et les choses deviennent intéressantes. Je commence par rentrer un doigt en elle, observant soigneusement sa réaction. Elle rougit davantage - si tant est que ça soit possible - et laisse échapper un soupire.

_**Mettre en confiance pour détruire par la suite.**_

Je prends le soin de lui laisser le temps de se faire à cette présence dans son intimité, la brutalité viendra en temps voulu. La patiente est une vertu essentielle. Peu de temps après, j'en glisse un second, ce qui produit un accoue dans sa respiration. Pour le moment, son traitement ne lui déplait pas de moins du monde.

Il ne lui déplait pas jusqu'à ce que j'en vienne à rentrer une autre partie de mon corps dans le sien d'un mouvement bien plus sec que précédemment. De toute évidence, pour elle c'est douloureux. C'est tellement évident qu'elle se mord les lèvre pour se concentrer sur autre chose.

_**Crois-tu réellement te défiler si facilement ?**_

Le fait est que pour la ramener à ce qui est, je la gifle. Elle gémit de douleur alors que ma voix se fait entendre.

- Je t'interdit de faire ça. C'est toi qui l'a voulu.

Elle ne réponds pas et j'entreprends un mouvement rapide de vas et viens. Elle geint de plus en plus fort jusqu'à finir par pleurer à cause du mal que je lui fais. Tout cela ne fait que me faire rire. Elle est pathétique.

J'ignore combien de temps se passe, mais elle parvient à s'arrêter de pleurer. C'est à ce moment là que je me retire. Comme si j'allais la laisser y prendre du plaisir !  
>Seule une personne aussi naïve qu'elle pourrait le croire. Le fait est que je m'en vais et qu'elle ne bouge pas, subissant sans doute le contre-coup de la douleur que je lui ai infligé. Moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, mille fois plus importantes que de me préoccuper d'elle. Je me rhabille et commence à sortir de la cabine.<p>

_**J'en aurais presque oublier la date.**_

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma petite Rebecca, me moquais-je en franchissant la porte.


End file.
